Our Kids?
by Fuzai
Summary: Saat terbangun di Lembah Akhir, Naruto dan Sasuke dihadapkan dengan dua anak kembar yang mengaku sebagai anak mereka. Bagaimana reaksi mereka? / Sasuke dan Itachi sudah kembali ke Konoha. Naruto mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Selain itu Sasuke juga tahu rahasia kakaknya. / Kira-kira selanjutnya bagaimana ya? Chapter 6 : Feelings? WARN : SasuNaru. Yaoi. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1 : Who Are They?

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, Mpreg. Bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah membaca. Feel free to leave this page!

Salam kenal, aku Fuzai. Panggil aja Fuu. Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Memang idenya agak pasaran, tapi ini murni tulisanku. Masih banyak kesalahan tata bahasa maupun penulisan. Nulisnya juga ngebut banget. Jadi, maafin Fuu ya! Nah, selamat mebaca!

Our Kids?

Chapter 1 : Who Are They?

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu di Lembah Akhir. Kembali bertempur untuk menentukan kemauan siapa yang patut dipenuhi. Kontak fisik tak dapat dihindarkan, sesekali menimbulkan luka. Sejak sang mega oranye menghias langit, hingga gelap pekat, keduanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Bruk… Prang…" tubuh mereka roboh diiringi senjata yang turut jatuh. Deru nafas tak beraturan meramaikan suasana malam di sekeliling mereka.

"Aku lelah Teme. Kau semakin hebat saja," kata pemuda bersurai pirang. Matanya menatap langit, menikmati bintang yang tak diganggu polusi awan.

"Hn," balas pemuda berambut raven disampingnya.

"Teme, apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha?" tanyanya seraya mencabut kunai istimewa warisan sang ayah yang tadi beradu dengan pedang milik rivalnya. Kemudian disimpannya di saku peralatannya.

"Hn."

"Argggh. Kau memang tak bisa diajak bicara Teme," keluhnya, mengacak mahkota pirang miliknya yang telah berantakan.

"Tapi aku takkan menyerah. Yosh, suatu saat aku pasti bisa membawamu kembali ke Konoha," teriaknya kelewat semangat mengingat tenaganya yang kian sedikit.

"Berisik, Dobe," tegur si raven. Pedang kusanagi telah melekat di pinggangnya, entah sejak kapan.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?" si pirang ngambek, mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hn."

Kesunyian kembali melingkupi mereka. Bahkan serangga enggan bernyanyi. Desau angin diantara dedaunan menjadi satu-satunya melodi disana. Bagaikan lullaby, membuat keduanya ingin segera memejamkan mata.

"Hoaahhm," si pirang menguap. "Oyasumi Sasuke," ucapnya sedetik sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya. Jika diperhatikan sekilas, sebelum matanya tertutup, iris biru saphire miliknya berkilat khawatir. Khawatir rivalnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke belum ingin tidur. Iris sewarna onyx miliknya menatap intens wajah tidur sang rival. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan keindahan pahatan sempurna pada kulit tan tersebut. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus pipi sang rival, namun mengambang di udara. Tertahan oleh keraguannya.

Hening. Bolehkah ia mengelusnya? Pipi tan berhiaskan tiga garis kumis kucing itu begitu menggoda dimatanya. Dan ia pun melakukannya. Merasakan kelembutan kulit rivalnya.

"Oyasumi Naruto," ujar Sasuke. Seulas senyum tipis nyaris tak kentara terukir di wajahnya. Ia pun menyusul rivalnya ke alam mimpi. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Mungkin hanya terpisah sepuluh centimeter saja. Ah, langit merestui mereka. Terbukti dengan tiadanya awan yang melintas di atas mereka. (Maksudnya mereka nggak kehujanan.)

Kicauan burung menyambut pagi. Mentari mulai mengintip dari balik celah dedauan. Seolah tak terusik, dua orang pemuda tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Cukup lama, sampai salah seorang diantara mereka merasakan beban berat di atas tubuhnya.

"Ngggh, singkirkan tubuhnya dari atasku Teme," suruh Naruto, masih belum membuka matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya Dobe," tanggap Sasuke, masih belum membuka matanya pula.

"Ngggh, Teme, kau berat. Teme, menyingkir! Kau menindihku," sekali lagi Naruto mengoceh, dengan mata terpejam tentunya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke pun membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai raven berada di atasnya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah Dobenya, ia menemukan anak serupa, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang. Namun dalam sekejap raut terkejut digantikan oleh wajah stoicnya.

"Dobe, cepat bangun!" perintahnya.

"Tapi kau masih belum menyingkir Teme,"

"Buka matamu Dobe!"

"Tapi Teme- "

"Buka matamu Dobe!" ulangnya dengan volume yang lebih keras, memotong kalimat protes Naruto. Mau tak mau Naruto pun membuka matanya.

"UWAAAAA!" teriak Naruto heboh begitu melihat seorang anak kecil menindihnya. "MEREKA SIAPA TEME?" tanyanya, masih berteriak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau membangunkan mereka. Dasar Dobe."

"APA MAKSUDMU TEME?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke, mengarahkan pandangannya pada anak kecil yang menggeliat di tubuhnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Naruto.

Tak berapa lama kedua anak kecil itu membuka matanya. Menampakkan manik biru shapire mereka yang seindah langit cerah. Mereka mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Ohayou Tou-san," ucap mereka bebarengan, melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Ohayou Kaa-san," lanjutnya, kali ini memandangi Naruto.

"APAAAA?" sekali lagi teriakan Naruto memecah kesunyian hutan dekat Lembah Akhir.

Setelah mendudukkan diri sambil memangku –karena mereka tak mau lepas dari Naruto maupun Sasuke– kedua bocah kembar tersebut, Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar khas Uchiha.

"Tentu saja anak Tou-san dan Kaa-san," jawab bocah dipangkuan Sasuke. Nadanya datar, kesannya mirip dengan Uchiha. Gadis mungil –kembarannya– dipangkuan Naruto menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto, masih tak memahami pernyataan bocah tersebut.

"Tou-san kami Uchiha Sasuke," ujar si gadis sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Sasuke. "Dan Kaa-san kami Uchiha Naruto," lanjutnya, mendongak ke atas, menatap Naruto.

Seketika itu juga Naruto ingin berteriak, namun deathglare dari Sasuke menghentikannya. Ia pun memasang pose ngambeknya. Ingin rasanya ia mengklarifikasi bahwa dirinya itu laki-laki, tidak mungkin menjadi kaa-san. Dirinya juga straight, tidak mungkin menikah dengan Sasuke serta menyandang marga Uchiha.

Sementara itu Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kenapa mereka berdua menyebut Naruto Kaa-san? Bukannya Naruto itu laki-laki? Tapi kata-kata mereka terlihat begitu menyakinkan. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa sampai disini? Apa mereka benar-benar anakku dengan Naruto?

Pertanyaan terakhir itu membuat Sasuke sedikit blushing, namun tak sampai sedetik. Ah, Uchiha memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Jadi nama kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto yang tak tahan dengan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Apa Kaa-san lupa?" tanya si gadis, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Shhh, Kaa-san tidak lupa. Kaa-san hanya bercanda," hibur Naruto, tak ingin gadis kecil itu menangis. Ia tak tahu darimana datangnya perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya ketika menatap mata gadis dipangkuannya.

"Chie nggak boleh nangis," kata kembarannya, beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke untuk menghampiri Izumi.

"Hm, Chie nggak nangis kok Shou-nii," balas Chie, sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto, Shou, bahkan Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Kyuu-chan dimana Kaa-san?" tanya Chie tiba-tiba.

Lagi-lagi Naruto kebingungan. Siapa itu Kyuu-chan? Dia tidak pernah mengenali nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi kok rasanya ia tahu sesuatu berhubungan dengan Kyuu-chan yang dimaksud.

"Hn, rubah itu dimana Tou-san?" kini giliran Shou yang bertanya.

Seketika itu juga Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memahami siapa yang dimaksud oleh dua anak kecil yang mengaku anak mereka. Mereka pun memutuskan bercakap-cakap dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto, mengundang Kyuubi turut serta.

"Ne, Sasuke, menurutmu siapa sebenarnya mereka?" tanya Naruto yang tak memahami situasi.

"Anak kita di masa depan," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"HAAAH? APA MAKSUDMU SASUKE?" teriak Naruto.

"Kau berisik gaki. Kesimpulanku sama dengan Sasuke. Entah bagaimana salah satu diantara kalian hamil dan melahirkan mereka. Tapi jelas sekali kemiripan mereka dengan kalian," sahut Kyuubi.

"Kalau mirip dengan Sasuke memang iya. Rambut mereka raven dan kulit mereka putih. Tapi kan tidak mirip denganku. Lagi pula laki-laki tak bisa hamil. Mungkin dia anakmu dengan orang lain Teme," kata Naruto santai, seolah hanya Sasuke yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Tapi mata biru mereka, jelas sekali itu sama dengan miliku Naruto," jelas Kyuubi, meruntuhkan argumen Naruto.

"Arrgggh. Aku tetap tak bisa menerima alasan kalian," erang Naruto frustasi.

"Entah bagaimana mereka pergi ke jaman ini. Tapi yang jelas kita tak bisa mengembalikan mereka saat ini," jelas Sasuke, sangat panjang untuk ukuran Uchiha yang irit kata.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Aku bukan orang setega itu Teme,"

"Kulihat mereka tak bisa lepas dari kalian. Sepertinya solusi terbaik adalah kalian kembali ke konoha ber-sa-ma," usul Kyuubi, menekankan kata terakhir pada kalimatnya.

Seketika itu suasana berubah sunyi. Naruto menatap Sasuke cemas. Sebagai seorang missing-nin kelas S, bukan tidak mungkin ia langsung dipenjarakan begitu menginjakkan kaki di Konoha.

"Te- teme- "

"Hn, baiklah," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto mengutarakan kegelisahannya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas tak lega mendengar keputusan Sasuke. Mereka pun kembali ke alam nyata.

Kedua anak kecil itu tampak kebingungan karena kedua orangtuanya –Sasuke dan Naruto– sempat tak bisa diajak berbicara tadi.

"Apa Kyuu-chan di Konoha?" tanya Chie lagi. Naruto pun mengangguk setelah diijinkan Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Naruto.

Mereka pun menuju Konoha dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Kedua anak kecil tersebut terlelap digendongan mereka. Sepertinya mereka belum cukup tidur karena terbangun oleh teriakan Naruto tadi.

To Be Continued . . .

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini Fuu dapet ide kemarin langsung ditulis dan publish hari ini. Fanfic ini sengaja ngebut buatnya. Kemarin Fuu habis UKK, bentar lagi harus konsentrasi ke kelas 12. Mumpung ada waktu dan ide jadi Fuu tulis aja. Maaf kalo kurang berkenan.

Menurut kalian fict ini dihapus atau dilanjut? Tulis di review ya! Kritik dan saran ditunggu lho.

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca fict ini.


	2. Chapter 2 : My Nephew?

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, Mpreg. Bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah membaca. Feel free to leave this page!

Nggak nyangka, debut pertama Fuu dapat sambutan sebanyak ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu.

Balasan untuk review yang tidak bisa dibalas lewat PM :

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Sasu memang punya perasaan sama Naru kok. Ini sudah dilanjut.

Estrella Es-teller : Ini sudah update.

Teiko : Wow, dibilang seru. Makasih ya. Rencananya seminggu sekali nih updatenya.

Guest 1 : Siip, Fuu setuju!

Guest 2 : Ini lanjutannya.

Yassir : Asyik kah ceritanya? Makasih, nih udah update

Guest 3 : Udah lanjut nih.

Guest 4 : Udah lanjut nih, masih penasaran? :D

Kemala : Udah nunggu ya? Ini lanjutannya.

Snow : Wokeh, lanjut nih. Gimana? Masih penasaran?

Shima : Ternyata banyak juga yang penasaran. Nih, sudah di update

Amour-chan : Sudah lanjuuuuuuuutttttttttt amour-chan :D

Mu : Sudah update. Silahkan dibaca!

Miira : Ini sudah update. Penasaran? Baca aja!

Guest 5 : Ini updatenya.

Noka : Oke. Oke. Semoga Fuu senantiasa punya ide dan waktu utuk melanjutkan fict ini. Tetap ditunggu ya!

Yurika46 : Udah nggak sabar ya? Ini sudah Fuu perbaharui fanficnya :D

Guest 6 : Sudah di update.

Oka : Oke oka. Ini updatenya. Sama-sama.

Ko'noha 21 : Salam kenal juga Noha-san. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ini udah lanjut lho! Katanya pembaca setia, udah baca belum?

Keterangan = Guest itu diurut dari yang pertama review ya.

Oh ya, ini penjelasan tentang anaknya Sasuke dan Naruto.

Yang pertama namanya Uchiha Shou. Dia anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya raven. Postur tubuh dan garis wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke sewaktu masih anak-anak. Hanya saja matanya berwarna biru sapphire. Shou sangat minim emosi maupun berbicara. Ia benci terlihat lemah. Ia benar-benar mengcopy sifat ayahnya. Ia juga sangat suka tomat.

Yang kedua bernama Uchiha Chie. Dia kembaran perempuan dari Shou. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya juga raven. Hanya saja garis wajahnya seperti Mikoto. Matanya biru sapphire secerah Naruto. Ia sering terlihat sangat ceria seperti Naruto, namun jika sudah menyangkut kakaknya, Shou, ia akan menampakkan sifat Uchiha. Ia sama sukanya dengan Shou mengenai tomat.

Oh ya, kemarin Fuu salah nulis pas bagian : _"Chie nggak boleh nangis," kata kembarannya, beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke untuk menghampiri Izumi._ Nama anak perumpuannya itu Chie, bukan Izumi. Hehe, sepertinya ada yang kelewatan karena belum Fuu sempat mengoreksi ulang. Terus Fuu juga lihat banyak typo setelah Fuu baca lagi. Maafin Fuu ya. Daripada kelamaan baca aja deh. Selamat membaca!

Our Kids?

Chapter 2 : My Nephew?

A SasuNaru fanfiction

Konoha, 10 Juli 2023

Malam yang cerah, bahkan bulan purnama tak malu-malu menampakkan dirinya. Awan pergi entah kemana, memberi tempat pada beribu bintang yang turut meramaikan malam. Sudah larut memang, tapi euforia perayaan masih begitu kental, terbukti dengan kembang api yang bergantian menghias angkasa.

Namun, keadaan begitu genting dikediaman Uchiha, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana damai yang menyelimuti perayaan hari jadi Rokudaime Hokage dan kapten ANBU. Dua orang pemuda dan seekor rubah tampak berdebat di ruang bawah tanah Mansion Uchiha. Dua orang anak kecil terlelap di gendongan mereka.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya, Dobe? tanya pemuda yang mengenakan topeng ANBU miliknya.

"Kau tahu ini sangat beresiko kan gaki. Apa kau tetap akan melakukannya?" tambah rubah berbulu oranye kemerahan.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk mantap. Ia dan pemuda bertopeng ANBU meletakkan anak kecil digendongan mereka di tengah lingkaran berhiaskan simbol-simbol rumit penuh makna.

"Kemana kau akan mengirim mereka, Dobe?" tanya pemuda berambut raven.

"Ke Lembah Akhir, 10 tahun yang lalu." Si raven sangat tahu dimana dan kapan itu. Ya, itu saat dimana mereka bertarung dulu.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya si raven sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa keputusan mereka tidaklah salah.

"Ya." Si pirang menjawab tegas. "Tidak ada waktu lagi Teme. Lebih berbahaya jika mereka tetap disini," lanjut si pirang. Baik pemuda disampingnya maupun rubah itu setuju dengan kata-katanya.

"Berikan sebagian cakramu untukku. Kau juga Kyuu," pinta pemuda berambut pirang. Si raven dan rubah yang disebut Kyuu pun memberikan cakranya untuk si pirang.

Selanjutnya si pirang membuat segel dengan tangannya. Seketika itu pula simbol-simbol di bawah kakinya berpendar. Ia pun menancapkan kunai warisan Yondaime Hokage pada celah sempit diantara simbol-simbol tersebut. Seketika itu cahaya putih menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Begitu cahaya itu menghilang, tubuh pirang itu terjatuh pingsan di pangkuan si raven. Ia kehabisan cakra, karena melakukan jurus yang sangat beresiko. Time Travel. Jurus yang melampaui dimensi keempat, yakni waktu.

Konoha, 11 Juli 2014

Sunyinya hutan sepanjang perjalanan dari Lembah Akhir ke Konoha membuat Naruto yang pada dasarnya berisik merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi bersama tuan-irit-kata, julukan untuk Sasuke, hal itu amat menyebalkan baginya.

"Teme, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka sesampainya di Konoha nanti?"

"Hn."

"Ne, Teme, mereka akan tinggal dimana nanti."

"Hn."

"Teme, apa kita akan merawat mereka be-bersama?"

"Hn."

"Teme, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Hn."

"Argggh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Teme."

"Hn."

Tuh kan, lihat saja usaha Naruto mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Tak ada hasilnya bukan? Naruto pun kembali diam. Percuma berbicara dengan patung macam Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tak tahu bahwa Sasuke telah memiliki jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti, nyaris membuat Naruto menabraknya. Ia merasakan cakra seseorang, ah tidak, lebih dari seorang, di dekat mereka. Ia pun membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi. Segera setelah menyembunyikan si kembar mereka memasang posisi siaga, saling membelakangi.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto, mencoba memancing orang yang mengikuti mereka keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yang terdengar hanya suara semak bergesekan.

"Sreekk . . ." Sasuke melempar kunai ke dua tempat berbeda. Rupanya ia telah mengetahui posisi musuh melalui Sharingan yang diaktifkannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Prok . . . Prok . . . Prok . . ." tepuk tangan terdengar seiring keluarnya dua orang berjubah hitam bermotif awan merah dari balik pepohonan.

"Rupanya adikmu yang payah kebetulan berada disini, Itachi," kata Kisame yang tadi bertepuk tangan. "Oh, dia juga membawa jinchuriki bersamanya," lanjut Kisame, masih tak menyadari kedua anak kembar yang memang tak terdeteksi cakranya.

"Hn." Tanggapan yang menunjukkan ciri khas klannya dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke terlihat kesal melihat kakaknya. Keinginan membunuh begitu kentara dimatanya. Melihat hal itu Naruto meras was-was. Ia merasa akan terjadi pertarungan hebat setelah ini.

"Itachi, aku akan bermain-main dengan Jinchuriki yang satu ini. Kuserahkan Sasuke padamu," putus Kisame cepat. Ia pun mulai menyerang Naruto dengan samehada miliknya. Membuat Naruto sibuk melancarkan serangan balasan dan menghidari serangannya.

Sementara itu duo Uchiha masih diam tanpa kata. Menunggu salah satu diantara mereka menyerang lebih dulu. Terbukti dari sharingan yang telah diaktifkan oleh keduanya.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Itachi. Ia sendiri heran karena sang adik ada bersama Naruto, tengah menuju Konoha pula. "Apa ototou sudah sadar dan ingin kembali ke Konoha?" pikirnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke dingin dan tajam. Dan ia pun mendekati Itachi dengan kecepatan penuh. Menebaskan kusanaginya ke arah Itachi. Namun dapat dihindari oleh Itachi. Kemudian dimulailah pertarungan duo Uchiha.

Kerusakan hutan tak terelakkan akibat empat orang yang saling baku hantam. Pohon yang tumbang bahkan terbakar tampak dimana-mana. Sementara itu di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi, dua orang anak terlelap. Salah satunya mulai terbangun.

"Nghhh, Tou-san . . . Kaa-san . . ." panggil Chie setengah sadar.

Chie meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mencari eksistensi kedua orangtuanya. Namun yang hanya tanah dan rerumputan yang tersentuh telapak tangannya. Ia pun membuka mata sepenuhnya, bangkit duduk dan menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Namun hanya Shou yang didapatinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, air mengalir dari kedua bola mata sapphire miliknya. Tak lama kemudian isakan-isakan kecil terdengar. Ya, Chie menangis. Ia takut. Ia takut bahwa kedua orang tuanya benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Shou merasa terganggu dengan isakan Chie yang kian keras. Ia pun terbangun, menemukan Chie menangis tanpa Naruto maupun Sasuke di sekitarnya. Sesegara mungkin ia duduk dan menenangkan Chie.

"Cup…cup…cup… Chie jangan menangis ya, aniki ada disini," hiburnya dengan nada lembut sambil menghapus air mata Chie. Namun tangis Chie tak kunjung reda. "Sudah, Chie jangan menangis lagi, aku yakin mereka tidak meninggalkan kita," lanjut Shou, mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Chie.

Setelah merasa Chie cukup tenang, Shou pun mengajaknya mencari Sasuke dan Naruto. Meski Shou juga takut, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Berkali-kali ia menyakinkan benaknya bahwa orangtuanya hanya pergi sementara.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat indra pendengaran Shou menangkap suara dentingan senjata yang beradu. Secepatnya ia menarik Chie untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia merasa bahaya ada di depan mereka.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama disana. Namun lama-kelamaan rasa penasaran memenuhi benak mereka. Dengan hati-hati mereka mengintip. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan detail awan merah. Rambutnya raven panjang diikat satu, terdapat tanda lahir seperti keriput di bawah matanya.

"Um, ano nii-san, apa kau merasa mengenal orang itu?" tanya Chie dengan nada berbisik.

"Ya, wajahnya mirip dengan tou-san, dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat fotonya di ruang bawah tanah," kata Shou.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Mencoba menebak siapakah orang itu. Tiba-tiba Chie mengingat sesuatu. Lamat – lamat ia mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"I. . . I . . . Ita . . .Ita . . .Itachi. Ya, Uchiha Itachi," seru Chie. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Bukannya Tou-san pernah cerita bahwa ia mempunyai seorang kakak?" tanya Chie.

"Ya, dia Itachi ji-san," simpul Shou.

"Mengapa tou-san bertarung dengan ji-san?" tanya Chie lagi. Shou hanya mengangkat bahu. Merasa harus menghentikan ayah dan pamannya Chie pun berlari ke arah mereka tanpa persetujuan Shou.

"Chi, tunggu dulu! Jangan gegabah!" seru Shou sambil mengejar adiknya. Ah, sifat ibunya yang satu itu menurun pada adiknya.

"ji-san . . ." teriak Chie. Ia menubruk Itachi tiba-tiba, namun tidak membuat Itachi kehilangan keseimbangan. "Aku senang bisa bertemu ji-san," lanjut Chie.

Sesampainya disana, melihat Itachi lebih dekat, entah kenapa Shou pun ingin memeluknya. Ia pun menerjang Itachi menyusul adiknya.

"Shou rindu ji-san," katanya singkat. "Apa ini rasanya mempunyai paman seperti teman-teman yang lain?" tanyanya di dalam hati.

Keributan di pihak Itachi seketika menghentikan pertarungan, baik antara Sasuke dan Itachi maupun Naruto dan Kisame. Sementara itu benak Itachi dipenuhi tanda tanya besar.

"Mereka . . . keponakanku?" batin Itachi. Fakta tersebut sangat mengagetkan baginya, meski hal itu tak tampak di wajahnya.

"Selama ini ji-san kemana? Kenapa ji-san tak pernah mengunjungi kami?" tanya Chie bertubi-tubi. Membuat Itachi makin bingung. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai spekulasi. Bahkan dia sempat menduga bahwa mereka benar-benar anak dari Sasuke.

Chie dan Shou tak mau lepas dari Itachi. Hal ini membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kebingungan. "Apa tidak apa-apa mereka dibiarkan bersama Itachi?" pikir mereka. Kisame yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Itachi datar, memandangi Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Anakku," balas Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Wajah Naruto memerah setelah mengatakan hal itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang karena Sasuke mengakui bahwa Chie dan Shou adalah anaknya.

Itachi ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke maupun Naruto, tapi pertanyaan Chie mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Itachi ji-san, ayo pulang ke Konoha bersama Chie, Shou-nii, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san," ajak Chie. Itachi tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya ia merupakan musuh besar Konoha. Apa jadinya jika ia kembali ke Konoha sekarang?

Melihat gelagat Itachi yang ingin pergi, Chie dan Shou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Untuk kali ini saja, mereka ingin merasakan bagaimana mempunyai paman. Chie, menatap Itachi lekat-lekat, seolah memohon Itachi untuk tetap bersama mereka.

"Kisame ayo pergi!" perintah Itachi. Ia dan Kisame menghilang dengan cepat, meninggalkan keluarga SasuNaru.

Chie dan Shou tampak sedih. Mereka memang tak menangis, namun kesedihan begitu kentara di wajah mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto pun menghampiri mereka. Entah kenapa wajah sedih itu amat menyesakkan bagi mereka.

"Sudah, tak apa, disini kan masih ada Kaa-san," kata Naruto. Ia memeluk dua anak tersebut.

"Tou-san akan tetap bersama kalian," imbuh Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, turut memeluk kedua anak tersebut. Jika dilihat merka benar-benar tampak sebagai sebuah keluarga. Itachi yang melihatnya dari kejauhan pun menganggap begitu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menggendong kedua anak mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha. Sementara itu Itachi pergi ke arah sebaliknya bersama Kisame.

"Kau tak ingin mengikuti mereka?" tanya Kisame. Ia tahu Itachi tengah bimbang, menjadi partnernya selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya cukup mengenal seorang Itachi. Itachi tak menanggapi, meloncat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya tanpa kata.

"Apa benar mereka keponakanku? Apa mereka anak Sasuke dengan Naruto? Mengapa Naruto menyebut dirinya Kaa-san? Memang laki-laki bisa hamil ya? Apa sebaiknya aku mengikuti mereka?" pikir Itachi.

Cukup lama bagi seorang Itachi untuk menimbang dan memutuskan. Akhirnya ia berbalik arah dan menyusul kedua keponakannya. Perasaan ingin mempunyai keuarga tak bisa ditawarnya lagi. Kisame hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana sang partner pergi.

Itachi dan Kisame dapat menyusul dengan cepat. Merasakan kehadiran sang kakak dari cakranya, Sasuke pun berhenti, begitu juga Naruto. Namun kali ini mereka tak berusaha menyembunyikan Shou dan Chie.

"Itachi ji-san . . ." seru Chie senang. Wajahnya tak lagi sendu, namun begitu cerah. Tak sabar, ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto dan berlari ke arah Itachi. Diiukuti sang kakak yang tak sehiperaktif dirinya.

Itachi mengangkat kedua keponakannya dalam gendongannya. Ia memandangi mereka satu persatu. Sungguh pahatan yang begitu indah, mengingatkannya akan keluarganya dulu. Mata sapphire mereka begitu memikat, membuat Itachi luluh oleh sinarnya.

"Apa Itachi ji-san ikut pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Shou dan Chie serempak. Nada berharap sangat kentara pada kalimat mereka.

"Hn," kata Itachi diikuti anggukan kepala. Shou dan Chie melonjak girang. Bahkan mereka hampir terjatuh dari gendongan Itachi.

Itachi melirik Sasuke. Sang adik menatapnya seolah berkata "Apa tidak apa-apa kau kembali ke Konoha?" Itachi balik menatap sang adik "Itu juga berlaku untukmu!"

Itachi dan Sasuke berdiskusi lewat kontak mata. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tetap kembali ke Konoha. Apapun resikonya. Sudah saatnya mereka mengahadapinya. Demi anak dan keponakan mereka. "Dan untuk Naruto," tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Mereka berenam pun kembali bergerak menuju Konoha. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai di depan gerbang Konoha. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang saat itu tengah menjaga gerbang dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang membawa serta dua orang anak kecil, Sasuke, bahkan Itachi dan Kisame yang notabene Akatsuki, musuh besar Konoha.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Izumo segera melapor ke kantor Hokage. Sementara itu Kotetsu memasang pose siaga. Naruto yang menyadari kehebohan dan kekacauan yang mungkin terjadi tak lama lagi menghampiri Kotetsu. Ia berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa kelima tamunya tidak bermaksud buruk pada Konoha.

"Kalian harap segera menemui Hokage!" perintah Izumo yang tiba-tiba datang disertai kepulan asap. Ia menjelaskan pada Kotetsu bagaimana situasinya.

Sementara itu Naruto dan yang lain segera menuju kantor Hokage. Setiap jalan yang mereka lewati, tampak warga Konoha yang ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Akatsuki dan Sasuke ada dan berjalan santai di desa mereka.

"Tok…tok…tok…" keteukan pintu menggema di lorong depan ruangan Tsunade.

"Masuk," terdengar suara wanita bernada tegas dari dalam. Naruto bersama lima orang lainnya pun masuk.

"Na-ru-to, je-las-kan a-pa yang te-lah ter-ja-di!" perintah Tsunade patah-patah, penuh penekanan bernada ancaman. Kilatan marah dan kesal menghisai matanya. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya, entah mengapa ia merasa nyawanya diujung tanduk.

"A-ano baa-baa-san," ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

To Be Continued . . .

Huft, akhirnya selesai juga. Fuu udah berusaha bikin chapter ini lebih panjang, jadinya cuma 2000 kata. Maafkan Fuu. Oh ya, Fuu update seminggu sekali, apa itu termasuk update kilat? #plakk Minggu ini Fuu sibuk take foto untuk album kenangan. Selain itu baru aja 5 hari Fuu menduduki bangku kelas 12 tapi PR-nya sudah tak manusiawi. T.T Tapi disela-sela kesibukan Fuu tetep nulis fanfic, habis Fuu emang hobi nulis sih. :D Gimana chapter 2 ini? Masih jauh dari memuaskan kah? Tulis komentar kalian di kotak review ya! Fuu menunggu lho.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini.


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome To Konoha

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, Mpreg. Bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah membaca. Feel free to leave this page!

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu.

Hei readers, lama tak jumpa. Sudah sangat lama sejak Fuu terakhir kali nongol di FFn. Apakah kalian masih menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini? Maaf ya, Fuu baru bisa update sekarang. Kesibukan Fuu tak mengizinkan Fuu untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Belum lagi internet positif yang menyebalkan.

Balasan untuk review yang tidak bisa dibalas lewat PM :

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Iya, repot nih, terutama Tsunade

Guest 1 : Sipp. Lanjut nih.

Retnoelf : Duh, Fuu nggak tau caranya marah. Baca aja deh. Udah seru belum?

Guest 2 : Tunggu ya! Kalo masalahnya diungkap di awal kan nggak seru. :D

Snow : Fuu masih terus berusaha untuk memperpanjang cerit. Kali ini 4K lho.

Oka : Maaf ya kalo updatenya nggak bisa secepatnya. Ini sudah dilanjut.

Miira : Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Ini lanjutannya.

Pandabacon : Update asap? Nggak janji ya. Fuu sibuk banget nih. Fuu aksel #plak XD

Yassir : mereka memang datang dari masa depan, dikirim oleh Naruto dan Sasuke di masa depan. Ah, bingung njelasinnya.

Mu : Baca chapter ini. Mungkin pertanyaan mu terjawab separonya (?)

Sadistic : Asyik ya? :D udah lanjut nih.

Amour-chan : Itachi enaknya di apain ya? :D Fuu tahunya, menunggu punya Rossa XD

Onyx sky : Sudah lanjut

Aya : reaksinya? Baca di bawah ini ya! Alasan dikirim ke masa lalu masih lama munculnya :p

Shinji ran : Update kilat? Kayaknya cukup sulit buat Fuu. T.T

Ko'noha 21 : Seperti biasa, reviewnya panjang, makasih Noha-san Well, jadi anak sekolahan itu cukup menyusahkan :p

Guest 3 : Siip. Nih lanjutannya.

Wookie : Salam kenal juga wookie…. Soal chapter yang kau sebut, aku juga meraskan hal yang sama T.T Itachi udah pengen balik dari dulu, Cuma gengsi #plak

Sabaku no Gaa-chan : Masa depan juga dunia ninja lho. Pertanyaannya bakal kejawab satu-satu seiring berjalannya cerita kok

Meikha Uzumaki : Kangen ya? Apa kangen juga sama lanjutan fic ini? :D

Sasunaru lovers : Fuu nggak yakin nih, Naru bakal cepet sadar #plak XD Well, makasih jempolnya ( dapat darimana tuh 10 jempol? :D )

Blue shapire : Iya, makasih. kenapa teriak 'kyaaa' tuh? #cumakepodoang

Nah, untuk kalian yang masih menunggu. Berikut update dari Fuu. Silahkan dibaca!

Our Kids?

Chapter 3 : Welcome To Konoha!

A SasuNaru fanfiction

"Na-ru-to, je-las-kan a-pa yang te-lah ter-ja-di!" perintah Tsunade patah-patah, penuh penekanan bernada ancaman. Kilatan marah dan kesal menghisai matanya. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya, entah mengapa ia merasa nyawanya diujung tanduk.

"A-ano baa-baa-chan," ujar Naruto terbata-bata. Ia menunduk, tak berani melirik Tsunade. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi jika ia membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha. Entah itu sekarang atau nanti.

Ia sudah memperkirakan akibat perbuatannya. Bahkan perjalanannya kemarin untuk mengejar Sasuke belum mendapat perintah resmi dari Hokage. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemukan Sasuke. Tapi, tak bolehkah ia membawa kembali partnernya?

"Ehm, ehm," Tsunade berdehem, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak suka dipanggil baa-san. Apalagi ia sedang dalam mode serius saat ini. "Jelaskan!" perintah Tsunade bernada mutlak. Atmosfer di kantor hokage makin tak nyaman. Penuh tekanan, khusunya untuk Naruto.

Sunyi. Naruto terdiam, berusaha menyusun kata-kata untuk menjelaskan situasi ini. Matahari yang kian ke barat terlihat di balik jendela. Rupanya hari beranjak sore. Cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk kembali membuka suara.

"A-ano, be-begini Hokage-sama," jeda sejenak, Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "A-aku dengan Sa-Sasuke lalu me-mereka tiba-tiba muncul, tou-san, kaa-san, la-lalu Itachi-san dan Kisame-san datang bertarung, terus a-ada ji-san dan kemudian gerbang Konoha," jelas Naruto, namun sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun. Susunan kalimatnya kacau tak beraturan.

"Aku. Memintamu. Untuk. Menjelaskan. Naruto. Bukan. Mengigau," ujar Tsunade, dengan nada tinggi penuh penekanan. Naruto semakin menunduk.

"Naruto, bisa kau bercerita dengan benar?" pinta Sizune, mewakili Tsunade yang sedari tadi ingin meledak-ledak. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah. Tsunade tak habis pikir mengapa Naruto membawa Sasuke tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"A-ano, a-aku . . . a-aku . . ."Naruto tak tahu apa yang diucapkannya.

"Biar kujelaskan," sela Sasuke, bagaimana pun dia juga yang memutuskan kembali ke Konoha. "Aku dan Naruto bertarung di Lembah Akhir. Dua orang anak kecil datang dan mengaku sebagai anak kami. Kami pun memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke Konoha," jelas Sasuke.

Baik Tsunade maupun Sizune tak menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Mereka menatap bergantian pada Sasuke, Naruto, Shou, dan Chie. Mereka bisa melihat kemiripan Shou dan Chie dengan Sasuke dan mata biru itu jelas sebanding dengan milik Naruto. Chie yang dipandangi, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya Tsunade, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi. Amarahnya mereda karena kekagetannya barusan.

"Aku hanya mengikuti keinginan keponakanku," ujar Itachi datar, sedatar wajahnya. Tapi kalau kalian menggunakan mikroskop dengan perbesaran 10 kali kalian akan melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, sangat sedikit.

"Benar, kami ingin pulang bersama Kaa-san, Tou-san, Ji-san," seru Chie bernada ceria. Diikuti "Hn" dan senyuman dari kembarannya, Shou. Anak kecil memang polos ya? Mereka bahkan tak merasakan suasana tak nyaman di kantor Hokage.

"Sizune, ingatkan aku untuk minum sake nanti," ujar Tsunade, melenceng dari bahasan. Ia benar-benar syok sekarang. Ada dua orang anak yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Dan bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan keberadaan dua bersaudara di Konoha pada para tetua.

Tsunade merasa ia melupakan sesuatu atau seseorang. Ah iya, ada manusia hiu di sebelah Itachi. Mengapa ia tak menyadarinya? Merasa dipandangi, Kisame pun angkat suara.

"Aku hanya mengikuti Itachi," katanya, merasa memberikan penjelasan pada pemimpin desa Konoha. Belum sempat Tsunade meanggapi pernyataannya, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Tok . . . Tok . . . Tok . . ." ketukan pintu menggema di ruang Hokage.

"Masuk!"

Seorang gadis berambut pink dan seorang lagi berambut pirang pun masuk ke ruang Hokage. Mereka terkejut begitu mendapati Naruto bersama Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame dan dua orang anak kecil. Ah, sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kedatangan mereka.

"Sasuke …" lirih Sakura. Sangat pelan sehingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia bahkan masih tak bisa mempercayai bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang asli. Ditatapnya mata onyx itu. Dingin. Bahkan sepertinya Sasuke menganggapnya tiada.

Sementara itu Ino hanya terdiam. Ia memang pernah menyukai Sasuke. Tapi iatahu, sahabat merah mudanya mencintai pemuda itu. Suasana makin tak nyaman. Tsunade pun berinisiatif untuk menyuruh Sakura dan Ino keluar.

"Sakura, Ino, tolong bawa kedua anak kecil itu berkeliling Konoha! Laporan misi bisa kalian berikan nanti," titah Tsunade, menunjuk ke arah Chie dan Shou yang berdiri di samping Sasuke dan Naruto. Shou dan Chie pun tidak seharusnya mendengarkan apa yang akan mereka diskusikan setelah ini.

Sakura dan Ino pun hanya mengangguk, kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Mengerti akan situasi, Naruto pun menyerahkan Chie ke tangan Ino, begitu pula Sasuke yang memberikan Shou pada Sakura.

"Ne, Shou dan Chie jangan nakal ya!" kata Naruto. Ia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Ia tak ingin kedua anak kecil tersebut khawatir.

"Baik, kaa-san," kata mereka bersamaan. Keempat wanita di ruangan tersebut terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Naruto memang selalu penuh kejutan, tapi ini sudah diluar batas. Kalimat barusan seolah Shou dan Chie memang mengenal dengan baik Naruto sebagai kaa-san mereka.

"Um, Sakura ba-san, Ino ba-san, ayo kita pergi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Iruka jii-san," ajak Chie, menarik tangan Ino yang digenggamnya. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu lebih terkejut lagi. Kedua anak ini seolah sudah mengenal baik Konoha.

"Jaga anakku baik-baik!" kata Sasuke dingin. Matanya menatap Sakura dan Ino seolah mengatakan 'Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, kubunuh kalian.'

"Te-tentu sa-saja Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura terbata-bata. Ia sungguh syok mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mempunyai anak. Apalagi anaknya memanggil Naruto kaa-san. Meski begitu ia tak menanyakan apapun dan memilih pergi.

Setelah keempat orang itu pergi, Tsunade pun mengutarakan hal yang serius. Sangat penting untuk didiskusikan secepatnya. Yaitu tentang kedatangan Uchiha bersaudara di Konoha. Masalah kedua anak misterius itu bisa menjadai yang kedua.

"Maaf Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, Kisame-san, kurasa kalian takkan bisa berada di Konoha," kata Tsunade tegas.

"Ta-tapi baa-chan, tak bisakah Sasuke tinggal?" pinta Naruto. Kesedihan dan kekhawatiran begitu kentara pada nada yang digunakannya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah bungsu Uchiha. Bahkan ia tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak."

"Ta-tapi,"

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa Naruto. Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi para tetua nanti?" ucap Tsunade, nadanya meninggi.

"A-aku tahu. Ta-tapi,"

"Apa kau juga tak memikirkan hubungan desa kita dengan desa lain? Bagaimana kau bisa menginginkan kebahagianmu sendiri Naruto?" teriak Tsunade meluapkan emosinya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi bagaiman menangani masalah kompleks nan rumit ini. Di satu sisi, ia mengerti keinginan Naruto, namun di sisi lainnya ia harus memikirkan Konoha.

"A-aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke, Shou, dan Chie," jeda sejenak. "A-Aku ingin tahu rasanya punya keluarga," lanjut Naruto semakin lirih. Deg. Kalimat terakhir Naruto menghujam tepat di hati orang yang mendengarkannya.

Ia memang salah. Tapi, tak bisakah ia bahagia sekali ini? Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Naruto menginginkan Sasuke kembali untuknya. Bukan untuk Sakura, dan bukan untuk Konoha. Ia menginginkan Sasuke. Tak bolehkah ia egois sekali ini saja?

"Bagaimana bisa aku merenggut kebahagian Naruto? Apa tidak cukup penderitaan yang selama ini dirasakannya?" batin Tsunade tersadar.

"Hokage-sama, jika memang aku tidak diizinkan tinggal di Konoha, maka aku akan membawa Naruto bersamaku," ujar Sasuke, menyentakkan Tsunade dari pikirannya.

"Kami juga akan pergi," tambah Itachi yang diikuti anggukan Kisame.

Diam. Lagi-lagi kantor Hokage menjadi sunyi. Semua orang sibuk dengan benaknya masing-masing. Arrggh. Suasana yang benar-benar memuakkan. Tiba-tiba seorang anbu datang. Ia memberitahukan bahwa Tetua desa Konoha ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade. Setelahnya, Ia pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Sementara ini kalian boleh pergi, aku ada urusan," Kata Tsunade. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi entah kemana diikuti Sizune. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi bersama. Sedangkan Itachi dan Kisame pergi ke arah lain. Kantor hokage kembali sepi, tanpa seorangpun.

Itachi & Kisame's Side

Mereka tengah berdiri di pinggiran danau, menatap cerminan awan yang tampak pada air danau itu. Tempat itu sepi, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Tempat itu milik klan Uchiha, yang tak terjamah entah berapa lama. Namun Itachi masih mengingatnya. Tempat kenangannya dengan keluarganya.

"Hei Itachi, setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kisame. Tangan kanannya tengah memainkan Samehada, sekedar mengusir rasa bosan.

"Hn," jawab Itachi, benar-benar khas Uchiha.

"Ck, kau ini, sesekali jawablah dengan benar. Kau tahu kan organisasi kita tidak mungkin berdamai dengan Konoha," lanjut Kisame memperingatkan.

"Hn."

"Ah, terserahlah."

"Aku keluar."

"Eh, apa?" Kisame terkejut dengan pernyataan Itachi. Seketika ia menoleh pada partnernya selama ini. Apa yang sekiranya merasuki seorang Uchiha Itachi?

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak."

"Itu tidak lucu Uchiha," seru Kisame. Penggunaan panggilan 'Uchiha' membuktikan bahwa ia sedang dalam mode serius.

Itachi melepaskan cincin yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah anggota Akatsuki. Ia memainkan cincin itu ditangannya. Cukup. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan tetap di Konoha apapun yang terjadi. Ia tak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Di masa lalu ia menghianati keluarganya demi Konoha. Kali ini bolehkan dia egois untuk mendapatkan keluarganya?

Itachi pun melemparkan cincin miliknya pada Kisame. Hampir saja jatuh ke danau bila refleks Kisame tidak cukup baik untuk menangkapnya.

"Bawa itu. Katakan aku takkan kembali," perintah Itachi pada Kisame. Uchiha memang tidak biasa berbasa-basi.

Kisame menyimpan cincin Itachi di saku jubahnya. Ia menurut saja. Pengalamannya bersama Itachi sebagai sang partner mengajarkannya banyak hal. Ia pun tahu kemampuan Itachi. Jadi ia tak berniat melawan orang yang takkan lagi menjadi partnernya itu. Tanpa berkata apapun Kisame pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Rasanya sudah tidak perlu lagi ia ada di Konoha saat ini.

Sasuke & Naruto's Side

"Hei, Teme, kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi mengekori Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto kembali diam. Entah mengapa ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk memprotes maupun adu mulut dengannya. Pernyataan Tsunade bahwa Sasuke takkan bisa tinggal di Konoha tak bisa diacuhkannya begitu saja.

'Bruk,' Naruto menabrak punggug Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia tak menyadarinya karena terlarut dalam lamunannya. Sejenak Naruto kebingungan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia melewati daerah ini. Pemukiman klan Uchiha memang ditinggalkan sejak pembataian itu.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia berjalan memasuki pemukiman klan Uchiha, menuju tempat yang pasti, rumahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat penuh kenangan buruk baginya. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengekori Sasuke tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Sesampainya di depan rumah milik keluarganya, Sasuke terdiam. Kenangan-kenangan buruk menyeruak dari balik ingatannya. Menghujam benaknya. Membangkitkan amarah dan kesedihannya. Perlahan tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Rupanya keinginannya untuk membunuh Itachi masih begitu besar.

"Ne, Teme, kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia memandang ke arah onyx Sasuke. Kosong. Itulah yang dilihatnya.

"Teme, Teme, Sasuke . . ." panggil Naruto lagi, diguncangkannya bahu Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Nanti kita akan tinggal disini Dobe," gumam Sasuke, cukup pelan untuk tak didengar Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa Teme?"

"Hn."

"Teme, beritahu aku!"

"Hn."

"Arggh. Bisakah kau mengucapkan sesuatu selain 'Hn'-mu itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau selalu saja . . . blablabla" Naruto mulai mengoceh. Mengungkapkan beribu hal yang ingin diceritakannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau milikku," batin Sasuke.

Seketika Naruto menghentikan ocehannya. Barusan rasanya ada seorang yang mengklaim dirinya seenaknya. Apa hanya perasaannya saja?

Tsunade's Side

Tsunade tengah dihadapkan dengan para Tetua. Ia sudah menduga hal ini terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ia pun tahu bahwa ia harus memutuskan apakah mempertahankan keinginan Naruto atau mematuhi keinginan para Tetua Konoha.

"Kita harus segera menyingkirkan Sasuke maupun Itachi. Mereka adalah penghianat desa,"

Tsunade terdiam. Dilema masih bergelut dalam benaknya. Ck, terkadang posisi seorang Hokage membuatnya sangat repot.

"Bunuh saja mereka, atau serahkan pada pengadilan aliansi lima desa,"

"Mereka ada disini karena bocah monster itu kan? Seharusnya kita sudah membunuh bocah itu. Dia berbahaya bagi Konoha,"

"Benar, seorang moster tak seharusnya ada di Konoha. Ia akan terus mendatangkan masalah seperti saat ini,"

"Brak," Tsunade menghancurkan dinding dengan tangan Kanannya. Ia tak tahan dengan kalimat-kalimat yang menjelek-jelekkan Naruto.

"Kalian begitu egois. Tidakkah kalian tahu seberapa besar penderitaan Naruto hah? Dan Sasuke, bukankah kalian juga yang membuatnya menderita? Itachi pun sama saja, ia menanggung beban besar karena kegoisan kalian bukan?" bentak Tsunade.

"Ini demi kebaikan Konoha,"

"Demi kebaikan Konoha katamu? Kalian hanya mementingkan kepentingan kalian saja. Tidak cukupkah kalian membuat penduduk Konoha membenci Naruto? Tidak cukupkah kalian membuat Itachi membantai klan-nya? Tidak cukupkah kalian membuat Sasuke kehilangan keluarganya? Cih, orang-orang jahat seperti kalian lah yang seharusnya dihukum," kata Tsunade.

Beberapa Tetua terlihat sangat marah. Bagaimana bisa mereka dihina sedemikian rupa hanya karena tiga orang yang menurut mereka tak pantas berada di Konoha.

"Tsunade, kau . . . kau . . . "

"Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan tetap mempertahankan mereka di Konoha," potong Tsunade. Kemudian ia pergi dari ruang pertemuan itu. Bahkan ia tak repot-repot melalui pintu. Karena ia baru saja menghancurkan dinding lagi dan berjalan melaluinya.

Shou & Chie's Side

Tepat setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage, Shou dan Chie melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura maupun Ino. Mereka segera berlari menuju akademi yang letaknya tercetak jelas dalam ingatan mereka. Mereka tak sabar untuk bertemu Iruka yang sudah seperti kakek bagi mereka.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Sakura dan Ino yang turut berlari mengejar Shou dan Chie.

"Sakura ba-san, Ino ba-san ayo!" teriak Chie yang semakin menjauh.

Shou dan Chie berlari menembus pertokoaan yang ramai. Mereka berlomba mencapai akademi. Tak ada yang mengalah, karena mereka keturunan Uchiha. Seperti itulah seharusnya seorang anak. Ya, seharusnya mereka hidup dengan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Dan bukannya hidup diantara permasalahan rumit orang dewasa.

"Bruk," rupanya Chie menabrak seseorang.

"Chie? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Shou yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja kok aniki," kata Chie. "Um, maafkan aku Jii-san, aku tidak berhati-hati tadi," ujar Chie. Ia pun berdiri dibantu Shou. Kemudian mereka menengadah. Dilihatnya pria bermasker yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka. Serentak mereka berteriak.

"Kakashi jii-san!"

Kakashi merasa tak mengenal mereka berdua. Ia heran darimana kedua anak kecil itu mengetahui namanya. Tak berapa lama, dilihatnya Sakura dan Ino menghampirinya.

"Shou! Chie!" panggil Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"Kau mengenal mereka Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya, begitulah,"

"Mereka siapa?"

Pertanyaan dari Kakashi menyentakkan Sakura. Mereka siapa? Apa benar mereka anak dari kedua sahabatnya itu? Kalau memang benar, apa itu artinya ia tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke? Raut wajah Sakura seketika berubah murung. Ia tak bisa mengatakan kalau kedua anak kembar itu merupakan anak dari Sasuke. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Melihat perubahan Sakura, Ino ingin menjelaskan tapi Chie mendahuluinya.

"Um, Kakashi jii-san," Chie menarik pakaian Kakashi, mencoba mendapat perhatiannya. Kakashi pun menoleh padanya. "Namaku Chie, Uchiha Chie dan ini kembaranku Uchiha Shou," lanjutnya, tersenyum manis, mengingatkan Kakashi pada Naruto.

Tunggu dulu! Uchiha? Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah anak dari Uchiha Itachi atau Uchiha Sasuke. Oh ayolah, memang siapa lagi keturunan Uchiha yang tersisa? Kakashi menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Chie. Ia balas tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Siapa orang tua kalian?"

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto," kata Shou dengan nada datar, mengingatkan Kakashi pada Sasuke semasa kecilnya.

Kakashi tak serta merta kaget begitu saja. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Hokage.

"Nah, Shou, Chie, jii-san pergi dulu ya!" pamit Kakashi. Rasanya tak salah bila menyebut dirinya jii-san, apalagi jika mereka benar-benar anak dari kedua muridnya. Segera setelah Chie mengangguk, ia menghilang.

Sakura masih termanggu dalam pikirannya. 'Bagaimana bisa dua orang anak itu dengan mudahnya mengaku sebagai anak dari Naruto dan Sasuke?' innernya. 'Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Aku yakin Sasuke hanya mencintaiku. Iya, Sasuke hanya mencintaiku,' katanya dalam hati.

Sepertinya Sakura telah terobsesi oleh rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah 'terlihat' mencintai dirinya. Sepertinya perempuan yang satu ini akan menjadi penghalang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto nanti. Hm, lihat sajalah.

"Sakura, ayo, kita ditinggalkan lagi oleh kedua anak itu," seru Ino, menyadarkan Sakura. Setelahnya mereka pun pergi menyusul Shou dan Chie. Ke sebuah tempat yang pasti. Akademi ninja Konoha. Mengingat Iruka memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya disana.

Sesaimpainya di akademi, mega oranye telah menghiasi langit. Perlahan namun pasti tanda-tanda malam mulai tampak. Jalanan mulai sepi. Meninggalkan angin yang mengalir melalui celah bebangunan. Suasana masih tentram meski duo Uchiha ada di Konoha.

Shou dan Chie tampak akrab dengan Iruka, entah bagaimana awal mula perkenalan mereka. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Mungkin Shou dan Chie memang pembawa bahagia. Tapi akankah kebahagiaan itu bertahan lama?

Sang mentari hampir setengahnya berada di bawah horizom. Rotasi bumi berlangsung cepat ya? Bulan saja sudah tak sabar menggantikan sang raja. Begitu pula dingin yang ingin mengusir hangat. Sama halnya dengan gelap yang ingin merebut tempat sang siang.

Kantor hokage kembali ramai. Namun suasananya masih saja sepi. Udara di dalamnya terasa sesak, seolah dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran berlatar berlakang macam-macam. Biar kuhitung yang hadir disini. Tsunade, Sizune, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto. Oh, enam orang. Atau perlu kutambahkan satu lagi, yaitu yang berada di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Diskusi yang berlangsung empat puluh empat menit yang lalu tampaknya sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Terbukti dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan kekompleksan masalah maupun penyelesaiannya. Tak lupa atmosfir tenang namun mencekam menghiasi ruangan.

Biar kujelaskan dulu yang telah kita lewatkan. Tsunade membantah para tetua. Check. Kakashi datang ke kantor hokage. Check. Disusul tiga orang sumber masalah. Check. Pembicaraan tentang asal usul Shou dan Chie. Check? Tunggu! Sepertinya kita perlu kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi, menurutmu mereka berasal dari masa depan?" tanya Tsunade, sekedar menyamakan pemikiran dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul di forum tersebut. Hanya jawaban berupa diam yang didapatnya. Artikan saja sebagai 'Iya'.

"Apa kalian yakin itu anak kalian?" tanya Tsunade lagi, kali ini menguji Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn," / "Um-um yah, begitulah," ujar Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Naruto. Rasanya masih agak aneh mengakui dirinya mempunyai anak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang notabene bergender sama dengannya.

"Entah bagaimana cara mereka datang ke masa ini, yang jelas kita harus mencari jalan untuk mengembalikan mereka. Atau masa depan akan berubah," komentar Kakashi, cukup logis untuk diterima. Tiba-tiba Kakashi teringat akan gurunya dulu. Yondaime Hokage.

"Nona Tsunade, bukankah Yondaime Hokage punya jurus _itu_?" kata Kakashi. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kakashi, Tsunade pun mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah jurus yang berkaitan dengan sebutan Yellow-Flash miliknya?" sambung Itachi tiba-tiba. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu belum lahir tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Nona Tsunade, Jurus Yondaime tersebut melibatkan perpindahan ruang dalam waktu singkat. Bukan tidak mungkin jurus itu dapat dikembangkan untuk melalui waktu. Apalagi oleh keturunanya," Sizune berkomentar.

"Kurasa memang hal itu ada benarnya," jeda sejenak. Tsunade tampak berpikir. "Naruto, kurasa setelah ini kau akan mendapat misi untuk mempelajari jurus itu. Detailnya akan kita diskusikan nanti," lanjut Tsunade.

"Ha'I baa-chan," tanggap Naruto. Mendengar tentang jurus baru membuatnya bersemangat untuk mempelajarinya. Impiannya masih sama, menjadi Hokage.

"Masalah selanjutnya adalah mengenai Uchiha bersaudara. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku telah membantah para Tetua dan mempertahankan kalian di Konoha. Sebagain balasannya, apa yang kalian miliki untuk mendapat kepercayaan Konoha dan aliansi lima Kage?"

Nah, pertanyaan terakhir Tsunade itulah yang membuat atmosfir terasa sngat berat sekarang ini. Kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau kepercayaan itu hal yang tak mudah untuk di dapat. Itulah yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan oleh duo Uchiha. Bahkan tiga puluh enam menit masih dirasa kurang untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban.

Sampai kapan mereka akan berpikir? Sepertinya sang waktu tak mau diajak berkompromi. Di bawah sana terlihat Shou, Chie, ditemani Iruka berjalan memasuki gedung pemerintahan desa Konoha. Tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di kantor hokage. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan.

"Baiklah, kami akan membunuh Orochimaru, Kabuto dan mengabisi semua orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka," kata Itachi sekaligus mewakili Sasuke. Cukup isyarat mata bagi mereka untuk memutuskan hal ini.

Tak sulit bagi mereka untuk melaksanakan misi tersebut. Sasuke sudah mengikuti Orochimaru sekian lama. Selain itu jaringan informasi Akatsuki yang selama ini turut melibatkan itachi tentu akan memudahkan mereka berdua. Tapi rasanya, cukup untuk mendapat kepercayaan lima kage. Toh, desa mereka juga mengincar bebarapa missing-nin.

"Baiklah, kalian akan menjalankan misi tersebut tiga hari dari sekarang. Kurasa tak ada gunanya terburu-buru. Keadaan masih stabil saat ini." putus Tsunade sesaat sebelum pintu diketuk. Setelah Tsunade mengizinkan, masuklah dua orang anak kecil beserta Iruka.

"Kaa-san Tou-san, hari ini kami melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama Iruka jii-san," kata Chie. Ia menengadahkan tangan ke arah Naruto, sepertinya minta digendong. Naruto pun memenuhi keinginannya.

"Iruka jii-san mentraktir kami ramen," ujar Shou. Ia hanya berdiri di samping ayahnya. Menurutnya, ia akan terlihat seperti anak kecil bila meminta digendong layaknya Chie. Dasar pengcopy Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, tadi Shou-nii curang, ia merebut ekstra tomat milikku," adu Chie, ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shou, mengejek.

"Aku kan sudah memintanya," elak Shou

"Tapi aku belum mengizinkan Shou-nii mengambilnya," balas Chie tak mau kalah. Mereka pun terlibat adu mulut. Mengingatkan pada tingkah laku Sasuke dan Naruto, dulu.

"Sudah, sudah nanti kaa-san akan beli tomat yang banyak untuk kalian berdua," Naruto berusaha melerai mereka. Sasuke melakukan hal yang serupa namun dengan caranya. Ia hanya mengelus kepala Shou dan Chie bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lam tak diperlihatkan olehnya.

Orang lain di ruangan itu pun terpana. Bagaimana tidak? Senyum tulus seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah ada semenjak hari pembantaian klan Uchiha. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke sudah menemukan kebahagiaan bersama 'keluarga' barunya? Jujur saja, adegan di atas akan membuat keluarga manapun iri. Kalian juga ingin mempunyai keluarga yang saling menyayangi bukan?

Oh ya, Iruka tak terkejut dengan interaksi 'kaa-san tou-san' antara Shou, Chie dengan Sasuke, Naruto. Pasalnya kedua anak kecil itu memperkenalkan diri kepadanya dengan marga Uchiha dibelakang namanya. Plus penjelasan akan orang tua mereka setelahnya.

"Nah, Shou, Chie, ayo pulang," ajak Naruto. Ia menggandeng tangan Chie, sementara Chie menggandeng Shou, dan Shou menggandeng Sasuke. Satu lagi adegan yang membuat iri. Entah atas dasar apa ikatan 'keluarga' mereka begitu terasa.

Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri Konoha. Pandangan aneh bergantian menyapa mereka. Tapi tak apa. Toh, bulan tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Beribu bintang pun turut menyumbang kelap-kelipnya untuk mereka.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, menyebabkan ketiga orang lainnya juga berhenti. Apartemen Naruto tak kurang dari lima meter lagi. Dan kesanalah pandangan onyx kelam itu tertuju. Sepertinya ada hal kecil yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Dobe, kau yakin kita akan menginap disana?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin.

"Memangnya kenapa Teme?" balas Naruto, masih melupakan suatu hal.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau membersihkan apartemenmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sing a song. Ia sangat tahu kebiasaan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Naruto pun tersadar. Ia masih ingat bagaimana berantakannya apartemen itu sebelum ditinggalkannya kemarin. Bahkan bisa dibilang tak layak huni. Apalagi untuk Sasuke dan kedua 'anak' mereka.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal ditempatmu saja Teme," usul Naruto, dibumbui dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama rumahku ditinggalkan?" sarkas Sasuke. "Bukannya kau juga sudah melihat keadaannya tadi? Dasar Dobe," lanjut Sasuke. Ia heran kenapa teman pirangnya itu sulit sekali menerjemahkan informasi dari lingkungannya.

"Oh ya, jadi, kita akan tinggal dimana Teme?" seru Naruto, ia memasang pose berfikir yang kelihatan lucu, ah tidak tapi imut menurut Sasuke. Ingat! Menurut Sasuke saja lho!

"Penginapan," kata Sasuke. Ia terlebih dulu berjalan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Naruto. Sementara itu Shou dan Chie hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi antara kedua 'orangtua'nya.

Tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk menemukan penginapan. Mereka hanya perlu mengubah arah ke timur dan berjalan kira-kira dua puluh tujuh langkah. Penginapan itu mungil dan sederhana. Tapi tentu fasilitasnya tak sembarangan. Saat akan memesan dua kamar, Chie memprotes. Ia ingin tidur bersama tou-san maupun kaa-sannya. Jadilah mereka memesan hanya sekamar.

Oh ya, kalau kalian menanyakan kemana Itachi. Ia langsung menghilang dan memisahkan diri dari mereka berempat saat pintu ruang hokage diketuk tadi. Tatapan tajam dan hawa membunuh dari sang adik yang ditujukan untuknya cukup membuatnya memahami bahwa dendam adiknya belumlah menghilang ataupun terhapuskan. Dan ia memakluminya.

Kembali ke tempat 'keluarga-baru-Uchiha'. Shou dan Chie sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Rupanya mereka kelelahan. Banyak hal menyambut mereka hari ini. Sementara itu Naruto tak bisa tidur. Ia terlalu senang karena Sasuke sudah kembali.

"Dobe, tidurlah," perintah Sasuke.

"Ck, kau sendiri tidak tidur Teme, mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk ti-"

"Oyasumi, Dobe," potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto pun tersenyum. Ia pun menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Sebelum terlelap, ia sempat menggumamkan selamat tidur untuk Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke tertidur. Tentunya setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan di dahi Naruto.

To Be Continued . . .

Fyuuh. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Fuu bisa update juga. Maaf ya, bulan kemarin banyak masalah yang harus Fuu selesaikan di dunia nyata. Oh ya, mungkin kalian mendapati perbedaan gaya cerita di awal dan di akhir chapter ini. Fuu ngeras gitu sih soalnya Fuu nulisnya beda waktu.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini.

Review anda ditunggu!


	4. Chapter 4 : Our Home?

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, Mpreg. Bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah membaca. Feel free to leave this page!

: ) : ) Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. : ) : ) Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. : ) : )

Hai minna! Fuu kembali lagi : ) Setelah satu minggu nggak ada kuota akhirnya Fuu beli juga buat update fict ini XD. Liburan kan nggak bisa wifi-an di sekolah, jadinya harus keluar uang deh.

Gimana para readers? Masih ada yang ngikutin perkembangan fict ini kah? Atau malah sudah bosan dengan fict ini? XD

Balasan review :

Mami Fate Kamikaze : (kayaknya) chapter ini lebih so sweet. Kalau soal Sakura mungkin chap 5 atau 6. Liat aja nanti. : )

SNlop : Konfliknya ringan sih tapi banyak. Untuk konflik utamanya (mungkin) agak berat.

jewELF : Chap ini tambah panjang (dikit) lho. XD Udah usaha, jadinya 15 hari nih chapter.

Guest : Yuhuu, udah lanjut nih. Mampir lagi ke fict ini ya! : )

Hyunki2204 : Well, selamat datang di fict Fuu. : ) Kriteria panjang itu berapa word sih? :D Menurut Fuu nggak juga sih, kelahirannya Fuu kan waktu umur mereka sekitar 21 tahun.

Retnoelf : Iya? Tidak? Bisa jadi? (#plak)

Snow : Chap ini Fuu berusaha mempertahankan panjangnya : )

Uhara Ucime : Wah, nggak tau ya. Tanya aja mereka. (#plak) Masa depan kan bisa berubah. Karangan Fuu juga masa depan, jadi bisa berubah. :p

Pandabacon : Hei, kamu mucul lagi. Mampir juga dong ke chap 4. : )

Sasunaru U : Mereka berdua? Shou dan Chie kah maksudnya? Ini sudah rilis : )

Balasan untuk yang lain cek PM masing-masing ya! : )

Kalau ada yang ngerasa chapter sebelumnya aneh, mungkin itu efek kebangkitan Fuu dari keterpurukan. (#plak) Fuu mau bikin chapter 3 itu semacam trailer fict ini, eh jadinya berkesan maksa gitu (ini menurut Fuu sendiri lho).

Ah, ya sudahlah. Move on aja deh ke chap 4. Nah, selamat membaca readers sekalian. : )

Our Kids?

Chapter 4 : Our Home?

A SasuNaru fanfiction

Interaksi sang surya dan embun pagi menandai dimulainya hari baru. Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah seukuran lubang kunci. Seruan tawar-menawar dari penjual dan pembeli di pasar pagi meramaikan suasana. Namun, disebuah ruangan berukura seorang pemuda berambut pirang masih terbuai dalam lelapnya.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san," Chie dan Shou memanggil Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangannya. Sang putri eh, maksudnya putra tidur hanya menggeliat sedikit dan mengubah posisinya. Memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk membangunkan Naruto, mengingat kebiasaan bangun siangnya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di dekat ranjang sambil melihat kedua buah hatinya mencoba membangunkan 'kaa-san' mereka. Perhatiannya terfokus pada wajah Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa wajah Naruto tampak manis saat tertidur.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda kesadaran dari si pirang. Shou dan Chie menyerah, mereka menatap Sasuke, meminta tolong. Ah, rupanya si raven harus turun tangan untuk menarik Dobe-nya dari mimpi indah.

"Dobe, bangun," ucapnya bernada datar seperti biasa.

Tak ada respon, bahkan pergerakan pun tidak. Sasuke mengulanginya sekali lagi. Nihil. Hasilnya tetap sama. Tiba-tiba benak sang Uchiha menyarankan sesuatu. Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya saran yang patut dicoba.

"Dobe, bangun atau kucium," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Ada secuil respon berupa gerakan kepala tanda tak nyaman. Namun Naruto tetap saja tertidur. Seorang Uchiha tak main-main dengan ancamannya. Ia pun duduk di tepian ranjang kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

10 cm. Tidak ada pergerakan. 8 cm. Tetap sama. 4 cm. Masih diam. 2 cm. Nihil. 1 cm. Naruto membuka matanya. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah iris onyx serupa malam. Permata sapphire itu menyelami kedalaman lautan onyx di hadapannya.

Cukup lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Secara refleks ia pun mendorong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi jantungnya berdetak cepat. Berdentum-dentum di dalam dadanya.

Perlahan Naruto mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Barusan Sasuke seperti hendak menciumnya atau malah sudah menciumnya? Setelah memproses informasi tersebut Naruto pun berteriak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME?"

"Membangunkanmu," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Apa tidak bisa menggunakan cara lain?" tanya Naruto, nadanya masih cukup tinggi namun tak sampai berteriak.

"Hn,"

"Kau sengaja mengerjaiku kan?"

"Hn,"

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Kami sudah mencobanya, tapi Kaa-san tidak bisa dibangunkan," sela Chie, sebelum Naruto sempat berbicara. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto akan melanjutkan perdebatan tak jelas itu.

"Souka?" seketika perhatian Naruto teralih dari Sasuke.

"Hu um," gumam Chie seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ehehe," Naruto hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalannya yang siapapun tahu tidak ada masalah dengan kepalanya.

Tawa memaksa milik Naruto adalah suara terakhir di ruangan itu tujuh menit yang lalu. Suasana mendadak awkward. Aneh. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun seperti mereka tentu belum tahu bagaimana 'berkeluarga'.

Shou dan Chie mengamati kedua orang tuanya dalam diam. Biasanya pagi-pagi Naruto akan membangunkan mereka dan bukan sebaliknya. Naruto juga sudah memasak, jadi setelah mandi atau sekedar mencuci muka mereka akan sarapan bersama, bukannya malah diam seperti saat ini. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, kami lapar," ujar Shou, sekaligus mewakili Chie.

Naruto hanya memandang Shou bingung. Ia bisa dibilang tidak memahami maksud kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan oleh Shou. Sasuke yang melihat tampang 'dobe' seorang Naruto pun berinisiatif mengajak mereka membeli makanan diluar.

"Dobe, cuci mukamu," perintah Sasuke, sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Untuk apa Teme?"

"Kita makan diluar," putus Sasuke, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menunggu tanggapan Naruto.

"Yeaaaay, sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama diluar," seru Chie. Ia dan Shou berlomba menuruni ranjang dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan pengelolaan informasi oleh otaknya.

Segera setelah membayar biaya penginapan, mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha. Chie menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kanan Shou. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menyusul dan menempati tempat di sebelah kiri Shou. Tak lupa ia menggandeng tangannya.

Keempatnya berjalan bersama diantara pepohonan yang menghias desa Konoha. Sinar mentari tak begitu terik, ditemani awan yang menggantung diatas mereka. Kupu-kupu memandang ramah pada mereka. Burung pun berkicau sekedar menyapa mereka.

Namun, sambutan itu kontras dengan sambutan warga Konoha. Mereka memandang sinis atau bahkan ketakutan begitu menyadari ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke diantara mereka. Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Ia bersikap dingin nan datar seperti biasa. Sementara itu baik, Shou, Chie maupun Naruto tak merasakannya. Apa Naruto sebegitu polosnya layaknya anak kecil?

Naruto bersenandung riang. Yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini adalah ramen Ichiraku yang digemarinya. Betapa lezatnya mie berkuah yang akan disantapnya nanti. Lihat! Kira-kira sepuluh langkah lagi ia akan mencapai kedai favoritnya itu. Namun tarikan tangan ke arah berbeda menyadarkannya.

"Ne, ada apa Teme?" tanyanya heran. Mereka makin menjauh dari kedai Ichiraku.

"Hn," balas Sasuke acuh. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Naruto saat ini.

"Teme, ini bukan jalan ke kedai Ichiraku," seru Naruto. Ia mendadak menghentikan angkahnya, membuat ketiga orang lainnya ikut berhenti.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Ia memilih melanjutkan jalannya daripada menuruti Dobe-'nya' itu.

"Temeee, aku mau makan ramen Ichirakuuu," pinta Naruto manja. Dia bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak kecil sekalipun jika sudah menyangkut makanan kesukaannya. Sasuke berhenti, kemudian berbalik hanya untuk memberikan deathglare kebanggaannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak, Dobe," ujar Sasuke. Ada ketegasan dalam kalimat singkatnya.

"Tapi, Temeee," Naruto masih berusaha protes. Sifatnya yang satu ini memang tidak berubah meski Sasuke telah meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun.

"Makanan itu tidak sehat Dobe. Apala-"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang ramen Teme," potong Naruto cepat, ia tidak suka jika seseorang menghina makanan favoritnya. Meskipun orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apalagi jika kau memakannya terus-menerus," lanjut Sasuke, seolah tak peduli pada kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Ramen itu makanan yang enak Teme, dan aku masih baik-baik saja walaupun sering memakannya," argumen Naruto tak mau kalah. Sifat keras kepalanya mulai mendominasi disini.

"Hn,"

"Pokoknya aku mau ke Ichiraku Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Terserah padamu kau mau ikut atau tidak,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke sudah tiga kali membalas kalimat Naruto dengan dua huruf yang merupakan trademarknya. Rupanya ia benar-benar sedang tak ingin bertengkar lebih lanjut dengan Naruto. Apalagi di depan Shou dan Chie yang notabene adalah 'anak' mereka.

Pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke mengundang perhatian banyak orang mengingat mereka ada di tengah jalan. Beberapa orang yang lewat menganggap angin lalu. Namun, sebagian lainnya berbisik-bisik sekedar berkomentar baik maupun buruk.

Shou dan Chie tak nyaman dilihat oleh orang banyak. Sedari tadi mereka ingin menghentikan adu mulut kedua orang tuanya. Tapi mereka bingung harus memihak siapa. Bagi mereka kasih sayang untuk kedua orang tuanya tak berbeda sedikitpun. Memang pertengkaran kecil Sasuke dan Naruto sudah biasa bagi mereka. Tapi mereka juga ingin orangtuanya akur, setidaknya untuk dalam hal sarapan semacam ini.

"Huh, ya sudah aku pergi," seru Naruto. Ia berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah, Chie menahannya.

"Kami juga ingin makan dengan kaa-san," kata Chie, memasang jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kami juga ingin ramen," ujar Shou

"Tapi, bisakah kali ini kita mengikuti kata tou-san saja," timpal Chie, mencoba membujuk kaa-sannya.

"Tidak, pokoknya aku ingin ramen," ujar Naruto kekeuh. Ia masih tak ingin mengubah pendiriaannya mengenai hal ini.

"Apa kaa-san tak mau makan bersama kami?"

"Apa kaa-san tidak menyayangi kami?"

Deg. Kalimat itu menusuk hati Naruto. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sesak. Jujur saja, ia menyayangi Shou dan Chie. Walaupun mereka baru bertemu kemarin, rasanya ia sudah sangat mengenal kedua anak kecil itu.

Naruto termanggu dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak menyadari Sasuke kini berada dibelakangnya. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Setidaknya turutilah kemauanku demi mereka Dobe. Kapan-kapan kita akan makan ramen bersama oke?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Bisikan itu menghantarkan friksi-friksi aneh ke tubuh Naruto. Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia bisa mencium bau mint dari tubuh Sasuke. Blush. Entah bagaimana mulanya, wajah tan itu dihiasi semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"I-iya, baiklah," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia mengalah, hanya karena bisikan dari Sasuke yang membuatnya mendadak aneh.

Shou dan Chie berseru senang. Sementara itu Sasuke menyeringai tak kentara. Ia kini tahu dimana letak titik sensitive Naruto. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin menjilat telinga itu, namun diurungkannya mengingat ia ada di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Plus, ada Shou dan Chie di dekat mereka.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Shou dan Chie tampak begitu bahagia. Sasuke juga, hanya saja kebahagiaan itu tersembunyi dibalik wajah stoicnya. Sementara itu Naruto masih sibuk menetralkan debaran jantung dan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

Semilir angin membelai lembut 'keluarga' baru itu, seolah mengantar mereka menuju tempat makan pilihan Sasuke. Jalanan yang ramai namun lengang mempersilahkan mereka untuk menyusurinya. Tidak ada keributan berarti pagi ini. Entah sampai kapan ketentraman ini bertahan.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah makan sederhana yang terletak di ujung desa. Pilihan Sasuke tidaklah buruk, malah bisa dibilang sangat baik. Terletak agak ke dalam dan tersembunyi di balik pepohonan membuat rumah makan ini jarang ditemukan. Namun sesampainya disana suasana asri nan sejuk akan menyambutmu.

Sasuke memilih tempat duduk di dekat air terjun buatan yang mengalir di bagian utara. Shou dan Chie tampaknya tertarik pada ikan yang berenang di kolam yang merupakan dasar air terjun tersebut. Naruto masih diam. Kecerewetannya agak mereda semenjak kejadian 'bisikan' Sasuke tadi.

"Dobe, kau ingin apa?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan si pirang yang pikirannya melayang entah dimana.

Rupanya ketiga Uchiha tersebut telah memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Sejak kapan? Naruto tak menyadarinya karena sibuk melamun. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Naruto tersentak sejenak. Kemudian dibacanya daftar menu sekilas. Ia hanya memesan sushi aneka isian dan segelas jus jeruk.

'Dobe aneh sekali. Apa aku berlebihan tadi?' pikir Sasuke. Diamatinya wajah Naruto. Bingung begitu kentara disana. Naruto memang tak pandai menyembuyikan emosinya. Makanya ia mudah dibaca, terutama oleh Sasuke.

"Kau memikirkanku Dobe?" goda Sasuke. Ia mendadak ingin menjahili Naruto.

"Iya. Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok Teme, ehehe,"

"Mengakulah!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Hei, aku tidak memikirkanmu Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak,"

"Hn,"

"Tidak,"

"Hn,"

"Tidak,"

"Hn,"

"Arrgh. Aku memang memikirkanmu. Puas kau?" seru Naruto sedikit berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya pada makhluk menyebalkan dihadapannya. Semburat kemerahan di pipinya merupakan campuran rasa marah dan malu.

Sasuke menyeringai. Sudah lama ia tak mengganggu maupun menggoda Naruto. Perasaan hangat itu kembali lagi. Melihat berbagai ekspresi Naruto membuatnya nyaman. Benarkah Naruto merupakan tempatnya untuk pulang?

"Pesanan anda sudah datang," kata seorang pelayan tepat sebelum Sasuke kembali melancarkan godaannya pada Naruto. Ah, rupanya kami-sama menyelamatkanmu Naruto.

"Nasi kare dengan mint dan ekstra tomat. Dua paket bento anak-anak dengan ekstra tomat pula. Sushi aneka isian. Lalu minumnya, tiga jus tomat dan satu jus jeruk," ujar sang pelayan sambil meletakkan satu-persatu pesanan mereka diatas meja.

"Apa ada makanan penutup yang anda inginkan Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu sebelum meninggalkan meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pie / Cake tomat," seru Shou dan Chie bersamaan, mengagetkan si pelayan. Mereka tiba-tiba muncul setelah bosan bermain dengan ikan di kolam.

"Baiklah adik kecil, satu pie tomat dan satu cake tomat akan segera datang," kata sang pelayan, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan pelanggan kecilnya.

Di meja melingkar itu, Shou duduk di kanan Sasuke dan Chie di kiri Naruto. Mereka pun segera melahap pesanan mereka setelah sebelumnya berdoa dan mengucap selamat makan. Disusul oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka makan dalam diam. Ketimbang cerewet seperti biasanya, Naruto memilih mengamati mereka bertiga.

Sambil sesekali memakan sushinya, Naruto mengamati Shou dan Chie yang tengah berebut tomat. Bahkan ketika pesanan mereka datang, Shou dan Chie berlomba mendeathglare satu sama lain sambil menyimpan pie dan cake mereka masing-masing. Lucunya. Naruto heran, kenapa mereka begitu suka dengan tomat. Diliriknya pemuda raven di kanannya. Ia tengah menyeruput jus tomat. 'Apa Sasuke juga suka tomat?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. Ah, sudahlah.

Gemericik air terjun dan dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring atapun mangkok menemani sarapan mereka. Naruto kini sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Berisik, satu kata yang tepat untuknya. Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar celotehan berbalas antara Naruto dan kedua buah hatinya. Hingga tak terasa sarapan pagi itu berakhir.

"Puah, aku kenyang sekali Teme," seru Naruto. "Ternyata tidak salah mengikutimu," lanjutnya ceria sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Hanya 'hn'-lah tanggapan Sasuke

Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah makin itu kira-kira lima menit yang lalu. Menyusuri jalan yang sama seperti waktu berangkat tadi. Tak ada yang berbeda, mungkin hanya orang yang ditemui saja yang berganti. Kini mereka tiba di persimpangan. Ke kanan menuju distrik Uchiha atau ke kiri menuju apartemen Naruto.

"Mau kemana Dobe?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto menuju ke kiri.

"Tentu saja kembali ke apartemen Teme," jawab Naruto, masih tak menyadari permasalahannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Um, um, kau bisa membawanya bersamamu mu- mungkin," ujar Naruto ragu. Sungguh, ia tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun dari Sasuke.

"Ano, mungkin aku juga bisa," kata Naruto lagi. "A-atau mungkin salah satu dari mereka bisa ikut bersamamu dan salah satunya denganku," lanjutnya, masih tak yakin.

"Kau pikir mereka ingin berpisah?" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ti-tidak tapi,"

"Atau kau ingin menyerahkan tangungg jawab ini padaku saja?"

"Ti-"

"Atau malah menanggungnya sendiri he?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku . . ." Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Kau apa Dobe? Berusaha kabur dari masalah ini eh?"

"Ano, aku bu-"

"Mengaku sajalah Dobe,"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU TEME," teriak Naruto mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Ia kesal karena Sasuke terus memotong kalimatnya.

Shou bersikap acuh pada pertengkaran orang tuanya. Ia berlagak tidak mendengarkan meski telinganya merekam semua kata-kata orang tuanya. Lain halnya dengan Chie, ia tidak bisa begitu saja menganggapnya hal sepele.

Barusan Chie mendengar kaa-sannya membentak tou-sannya. Air mata pun menetes dari matanya yang sedari tadi berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia berlari menjauhi kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasa menjadi beban bagi keduanya.

"Aku bukannya tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak ingin menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini padamu saja. Aku juga tidak yakin bisa merawat mereka sendirian. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Naruto setengah berteriak agar Sasuke tak lagi menyelanya.

Deru nafas terengah-engah terdengar dari Naruto. Diperlukan cukup banyak energi untuk mengatakan sederet kalimat di atas. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, ia pun melanjutkan.

"Aku menyayangi mereka Teme, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," lirihnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga terus-terusan memotong penjelasan Naruto tanpa mau mendengarkannya tadi. Sebenanya Sasuke juga bingung. Dan lebih dari itu, ia tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi. Permintaan maaf memang bukan keahlianya, akhirnya ia pun hanya diam. Hening. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak ada yang berbicara, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, Chie menghilang," seru Shou panik. Mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dari pertengkaran SasuNaru malah mengakibatkannya tak menyadari kepergian Chie.

Seketika itu juga Naruto maupun Sasuke ikut panik. Raut wajah Naruto tak bisa digambarkan lagi. Gugup, khawatir, kalut, takut, kecewa, bahkan marah dan berbagai perasaan lainnya teraduk menjadi satu. Sedangkan Sasuke tak bisa tenang seperti biasanya, kekhawatiran terpahat jelas di wajahnya.

"I-ini salahku. Ini salahku. Ini semua salahku," ucap Naruto berulang kali.

Emosi Naruto yang tak stabil membuatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Menambah kepanikan seorang Sasuke yang kini juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi psikologis Naruto. Padahal kondisinya sendiri juga patut diperhatikan.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Naruto bukannya berhenti malah menambah intensitas pengulangan kalimatnya. Tatapannya kosong dan tangannya diletakkan di kepala, tepatnya disekitar telinga. Ekspresi khas orang depresi.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Sama. Naruto tak merespon panggilannya.

Shou sudah ingin menangis. Melihat keadaan kaa-sannya yang begitu depresi dan juga tou-sannya yang mulai out of character membuatnya tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama. Butiran bening itu menuruni kedua pipinya. Ia terisak dalam diam.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke. Ia makin tak bisa berpikir karena melihat keadaan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto kemudian di genggamnya. Iris onyx itu menatap lembut, mencoba menarik sapphire milik Naruto dari kekosongannya.

"Tenang Naruto. Ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini semua salahku."

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini salahku. Ini salahku."

"DENGARKAN AKU NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Sungguh, ia tak tahan melihat keadaan Naruto yang makin parah.

Naruto tersentak. Tatapannya makin kosong, seolah tak ada kehidupan disana. Sasuke makin kalut. Tak seharusnya ia membentak Naruto seperti itu. 'Grep' dipeluknya tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dirasakannya detak jantung Naruto yang mengisyaratkan rasa takut kehilangan. Ia pun membisikkan kata-kata sambil tetap memeluk Naruto.

"Tenang Naruto. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku yakin Chie tak akan pergi jauh dari sini. Kita masih bisa mencarinya Naruto. Sekali lagi ini bukan salahmu. Kita akan mencari Chie bersama-sama, mengerti?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi.

Naruto merasa nyaman. Pelukan itu menghantarkan friksi-friksi yang menariknya dari lubang depresi. Perlahan sinar milik sapphire itu kembali. Naruto pun mengangguk. Ia tak berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Belum. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Naruto segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke tak sempat mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang mulai berpacu.

Sasuke dan Naruto mendengar isakan pelan. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa Shou tengah menangis.

"Shou, maafkan kaa-san dan tou-san ya. Kita akan mencari Chie bersama-sama, jadi Shou jangan menangis lagi," hibur Naruto. Tiba-tiba sifat keibuannya muncul.

Shou pun mengangguk. Dihapusnya jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Meski belum bisa tersenyum setidaknya ia tak lagi menangis.

"Itu baru putra tou-san," kata Sasuke. Digendongnya Shou dipunggungnya kemudian ia segera menghilang untuk mencari Chie setelah mengumamkan kalimat 'Kita bertemu lagi nanti' pada Naruto. Sama hal dengan Sasuke, Naruto segera pergi darisana.

Mentari telah tergelincir ke arah barat. Teriknya siang belum sepenuhnya menghilang, mengingat sang mentari masih tak jauh dari zenith. Peluh membasahi tubuh kedua pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha. Hampir seluruh penjuru desa telah didatangi oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto, namun Chie tak juga ditemukan.

"Apa mungkin Chie pergi ke luar gerbang?"

"Tidak, sudah kutanyakan,"

Mengehela nafas lelah, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran taman mungil yang ada di sekitar gerbang Konoha. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya sebaik mungkin tak ingin kehilangan kuasa atas dirinya lagi. Ingin menangis, tapi harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tak mengizinkannya.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu khawatir. Tapi ia dapat merasakan ikatan yang kuat antara dirinya dengan kedua anak kecil tersebut. Rasanya ia sudah lama mengenal kedua anak yang bisa dibilang copian Sasuke tersebut. Dan juga, ia tak ingin kehilangan mereka.

Sasuke masih berdiri sambil menatap Naruto. Digendongannya Shou hanya diam. Dia bagaikan kehilangan nyawa jika berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya. Sekalipun ia belum pernah berpisah dengan Chie.

Sasuke melihat wajah sendih Naruto. Ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama meski wajah stoic itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi sendu. Angin semilir yang terus mengalir melalui mereka memperkental suasana tak nyaman di sana.

"Kruuyuk," tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi, menandakan kalau tubuhnya meminta asupan nutrisi.

"Sebaiknya kita ma-,"

"Aku sedang tidak berselera Teme," potong Naruto sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bahkan jika kau berikan ramen sekarang, Naruto tak akan meliriknya. Meski perutnya meronta, ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk makan. Sasuke dan Shou pun tampaknya juga begitu.

Ada tiga tempat yang belum diperiksa oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Yaitu kompleks ketiga klan besar, Hyuuga, Nara, dan Uchiha. Setelah berunding sejenak, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kompleks klan Hyuuga terlebih dahulu.

Menyusuri Konoha ke arah barat menuju pinggiran desa Konoha kau akan menemukan kompleks klan Hyuuga. Klan yang terkenal dengan mata amethyst sewarna lavender, pemilik jutsu byakugan. Kompleks klan Hyuuga terdiri dari pemukiman dan perkebunan tanaman obat.

Tak terasa mereka sampai juga di rumah pemimpin klan, Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto pun mengetuk pintu kayu yang menyembunyikan bangunan indah dibaliknya. Tak ada sahutan. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk pintu tersebut. Kali ini terdengar suara seorang wanita menyahut. Derap langkah makin terdengar. Suara kunci dibuka pun menyusul tak lama kemudian.

"Ada a- eh, Na-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rupanya dia yang datang membuka pintu. Tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Ano, Hinata-chan, apa kau melihat Chie?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya. Ah, terburu-buru sekali kau Naruto. Tak sadarkah kau? Pertanyaanmu itu membuat gadis di hadapanmu bingung.

"Si-siapa itu Chie Na-naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja dia anakku Hinata, ehehe," jawab Naruto sambil memasang cengiran khasnya. Entah mengapa ada rasa bangga sekaligus malu menyebut Chie anaknya.

'A-anak dari Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata tak percaya. Ia begitu kaget dan rasanya ingin pingsan. Bukan ingin, tapi Hinata benar-benar pingsan setelahnya. Untung saja Naruto segera menangkapnya sebelum tubuh mungil Hinata benar-benar jatuh ke tanah.

"Hinata, Hinata, kau kenapa?" seru Naruto panik. Lagi-lagi Naruto tak menyadari bahwa apa yang diucapkannyalah yang menyebabkan ini terjadi. Mungkin julukan 'Dobe' memang tepat untuknya.

Naruto kelabakan melihat Hinata pingsan di hadapannya. Ia mencoba menyadarkan Hinata, memangil namanya dan menggoyangkan bahunya. Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke rumah keluar Hyuuga.

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram marah dibelakangnya. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan apapun pada Sasuke seolah si raven tersebut tak bersamanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Di kepalanya berputar bayangan macam-macam tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Naruto nanti.

"Tou-san?"

Panggilan Shou menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya yang entah sampai dimana. Setelah menyahut dengan 'Hn', kosakata andalannya, dia pun menyusul Naruto. Begitu sampai di ruang tamu Hyuuga, ucapan bernada amarah dari Hiashi Hyuuga menyambut indera pendengaran Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Hiashi sekali lagi karena Naruto diam saja sebelumnya. Hinata telah dibawa ke kamarnya dan ditangani oleh beberapa orang pelayan.

"A-aku ti-tidak me-melakukan apapun," ujar Naruto terbata. Tatapan Hiashi mengintimidasi Naruto, seolah dia pelaku kejahatan yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Lalu bagaimana Hinata bisa pingsan?"

"Naruto tidak melakukan apapun," sela Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia tak suka kalau sesorang membuat Naruto-'nya' tersudut seperti itu.

Hiashi mendesis tak suka melihat Uchiha yang masih berlabel missing-nin tersebut. Ia sudah mendengar berita bahwa duo Uchiha telah kembali ke Konoha. Hiashi termasuk orang yang tak menginginkan keberadaan mereka.

Atmosfer mendadak terasa berat. Baik Hiashi maupun Sasuke melayangkan tatapan benci satu sama lain. Untungnya amarah tak sepenuhnya menguasai keduanya sehingga Sasuke dapat memberikan penjelasan dan Hiashi mau mendengarkannya.

Sasuke sempat ragu untuk menjelaskan detil mengenai 'pengakuan' Naruto. Ia tak ingin keberadaan Chie sebagai anaknya dan Naruto diketahui banyak orang. Tapi kekeraskepalaan Hiashi membuatnya terpaksa menceritakan hal tersebut.

Naruto duduk diam mendengarkan Sasuke yang tengah berusaha meyakinkan Hiashi. Shou kini duduk disampingnya. Shou menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi diurungkannya. Shou tahu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Cukup lama Sasuke berdebat dengan Hiashi. Ia hanya membeberkan detil yang memang sangat diperlukan saja. Akhirnya perdebatan itu berakhir meski Hiashi masih setengah percaya dengan cerita kurang masuk akal yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke.

"Gadis kecil itu tak ada disini. Kalau tak ada urusan lain silahkan pergi,"

Sasuke pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Beda dengan Naruto yang sempat menbungkukkan badanya, mengucapkan terima kasih, serta pamit untuk pergi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas sesaat setelah berada di luar kediaman Hyuuga. "Kenapa Chie sangat sulit ditemukan?" pikirnya. Tapi takkan menyerah. Karena dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Eh, bukankah waktu itu Chie menyebutnya Uchiha Naruto? Memeikirkannya membuat semburat kemerahan tipis menghias kedua pipinya.

"Ayo Dobe!" ajak Sasuke yang telah melangkah lebih dulu bersama Shou.

Naruto terbawa oleh lamunannya hingga tak menyadari Sasuke kini telah jauh darinya. Ia pun berlari menyusul Sasuke. Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah kompleks klan Nara. Atau boleh dibilang tempat tinggal Shikamaru. Sinar sang mentari makin redup. Sebaiknya mereka cepat menemukan Chie sebelum hari beranjak malam.

Sementara itu di sebuah hutan kecil yang merupakan milik klan Nara seorang gadis tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Daun rimbun dari pohon yang menaunginya tak mengizinkan mentari mengusiknya. Angin yang membelai rumput dan pepohohan disekitarnya menciptakan melodi yang mengiringi tidurnya.

Gadis mungil itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mungkin ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Entahlah. Lama-lama terdengar lenguhan kecil darinya. Perlahan kesadaran gadis kecil tersebut kembali. Begitu membuka mata ia cepat beradaptasi. Intensitas cahaya di sore hari tak begitu menyilaukan.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Shou-nii?" panggilnya, mengabsen satu-persatu anggota keluarganya.

Sepi. Sunyi. Hanya kicauan burung yang menyahut ucapan gadis tersebut. Setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya gadis tersebut ingat bahwa ia kabur ketika orang tuanya bertengkar. Kini, tak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya. Bahkan kembarannya, Shou, juga tak ada di sampingnya.

Perlahan kristal bening mengalir dari permata sapphire milik gadis besurai raven tersebut. Ia pun terisak sambil terus memanggil nama orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mencoba mencari siapapun yang ada disekitarnya. Nihil.

Kaki mungilnya terus membawa Chie berjalan entah kemana. Chie makin lelah, lapar juga menderanya. Ia tak lagi bersuara. Konsentrasinya buyar hingga tak menyadari akar pohon yang mencuat di depannya.

"Aaaaaa," Chie tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh. "Sa-sakit," keluhnya. Syukurlah ia tak terluka. Tangannya hanya sedikit memerah kemudian menghilang.

Chie terduduk di bawah pohon. Kakinya tak lagi sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Ia tak lagi menangis. Menurutnya hal itu tak berguna. Menangis takkan membuatnya menemukan kedua orangtua dan kakaknya. Chie pun menekuk lutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan lapar yang kian terasa.

Seekor rusa menghampiri Chie. Ia mengeluskan kepalanya ke tangan Chie, mencoba membuat gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya. Chie pun mengangkat kepalannya. Melihat rusa tersebut, bukannya takut, Chie malah senang. Setidaknya dia memiliki teman. Namun kebahagian itu tak bertahan lama. Rusa tersebut meninggalkannya. Kini ia sendirian lagi.

"Ck, dasar rusa merepotkan," gerutu entah siapa. Yang jelas, Chie dapat mendengarnya. Itu artinya ada sesorang di dekatnya.

Ternyata Chie salah. Rusa itu kembali. Bahkan ia membawa seorang teman. Seorang berwajah ngantuk pemilik hak paten atas trademark 'merepotkan'.

Saat tengah mengecek rusa milik keluarganya, Shikamaru diterjang oleh seekor rusa. Bahkan rusa itu terus berulah, menginginkan Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya. Shikamaru pun mengikuti rusa yang menurutnya merepotkan itu. Dan disinilah ia, menemukan gadis kecil tersesat di hutan keluarganya.

"Merepotkan," satu kata yang pertama terbersit di benak Shikamaru disuarakan olehnya. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Shikamaru bernada malas seperti biasanya.

"Chie," lirih gadis tersebut, cukup untuk di dengar Shikamaru.

Kemudian Shikamaru tak mengucapkan apapun. Ia bukan orang yang suka berbincang. 'Lebih baik tidur saja' bisa dibilang motto-nya.

"Kruyuuk," perut Chie berbunyi. Shikamaru menyadarinya. Tanpa menanyakannya Shikamaru memberikan sebuah apel yang disakunya pada Chie. Chie tak berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya dan memakannya. Ia tidak curiga karena mengenal Shikamaru . . . di masa depan.

"Kau tesesat?"

Chie hanya mengangguk sambil terus memakan apelnya.

"Kau punya orang tua?"

Chie mengangguk lagi.

"Kau lari karena orang tuamu bertengkar?" tebak Shikamaru. Ia menyimpulkannya dari keadaan Chie saat ini.

Seketika ekspresi Chie berubah. Ia juga berhenti memakan apelnya. Tanpa dijawab pun Shikamaru sudah tahu kalau tebakannya benar. Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Kalau mereka bertengkar, bukan berarti mereka saling membenci. Mungkin, itulah cara mereka mengekspresikan rasa sayang mereka," kata Shikamaru. Pikirannya melayang pada kedua orangtuanya di rumah, yang selalu bertengkar setiap hari.

Benar juga. Selama ini orangtuanya selalu bertengkar, tapi tidak sekalipun mereka berpisah. Tapi tetap saja, Chie masih berpikir bahwa ia adalah beban bagi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau bukan beban bagi mereka. Justru mereka sangat menyayangimu," ujar Shikamaru seolah dapat membaca pikiran Chie.

Chie hanya diam tak menanggapi. Baik otak maupun hatinya membenarkan kalimat Shikamaru. Ah, otou-san dan kaa-san pasti khawatir dan tengah mencarinya sekarang.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Chie menggeleng. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah sekarang.

"Ck, merepotkan," Meski baginya merepotkan, Shikamaru tetap menggendong Chie. "Rumahmu dimana? Kuantar kau pulang," Shikamaru bebrbicara sambil berjalan.

Chie bingung harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya, sebelum kemarin ia tinggal di mansion Uchiha. Tapi kemarin ia menginap di penginapan. Lalu hari ini orang tuanya bertengkar soal dimana mereka akan tinggal.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi karena Chie tak menjawabnya.

"CHIEEEEE," teriak Naruto dan Shou sebelum Chie sempat membuka mulutnya.

Dengan bahasa isyarat ia meminta Shikamaru menurunkannya. Chie berlari ke arah Naruto dan Shou yang juga berlari ke arahnya. Ia pun menubruk Naruto yang langsung memeluknya.

"Chie, maafkan kaa-san ya. Kaa-san sayang Chie, jadi Chie jangan pergi lagi. Kaa-san ingin tetap bersama Chie. Tolong jangan meninggalkan kaa-san lagi. Janji?" ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Setitik air mata menghias sapphirenya, tapi ia tak menangis.

"Hn, Chie janji," kelingking mungilnya menyabut uluran kelingking Naruto yang teracung di hadapanya.

"Baka imotou," ejek Shou sambil memukul pelan lengan Chie. "Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati apa?" sentak Shou. Ia kesal Chie meninggalkannya, seperti ia bisa hidup tanpa Chie saja.

"Ne, maafkan Chie, Shou-nii,"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh," Shou memeluk tubuh kembarannya erat.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Shou. Chie hanya menggeleng. Shou tahu bahwa tadi Chie terjatuh. Ia dapat merasakannya. Itulah keistimewaan mereka. Makanya, jika Chie tiada ia akan benar-benar kehilangan 'separuh' dirinya.

"Tou-san," panggil Chie.

Sasuke menghampiri Chie, kemudian mengangkatnya. Ia mengecup kening Chie sambil membisikkan kata 'maaf' dan 'jangan pergi'. Sepertinya sifat Uchiha memang tak sepenuhnya bisa hilang darinya. Chie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Keempat orang itupun tersenyum bahagia. Mengabaikan seorang Shikamaru yang berwajah aneh setelah mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ne, Terima kasih Shikamaru," kata Naruto. Baru menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru di sana.

"Ya, terserah," sahut Shikamaru sedikit acuh.

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto berpamitan. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berkutat dengan otak jeniusnya dalam memproses percakapan keluarga SasuNaru tadi. Apakah kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas keherananmu Shikamaru?

Naruto bersemangat sekali menuju kedai Ichiraku. Ia bahkan berlari mendahului Sasuke yang menggendong Chie dan menggandeng Shou. Ia tak sabar ingin makan ramen kesukaannya. Ya, menu makan malam mereka kali ini adalah ramen.

Sesampainya di kedai Ichiraku Naruto langsung memesan dua mangkuk ramen jumbo. Tak lama kemudian tiga orang Uchiha menyusul dan memesan ramen ekstra tomat. Benar-benar seorang penggila ramen dan tiga orang penggila tomat.

Siang sudah berganti malam. Bulan telah keluar dari balik horizon. Langit cerah berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang berkumpul membentuk berbagai rasi. Empat orang manusia tengah berjalan menuju kompleks Uchiha. Bayangan mereka turut serta dibelakang mereka.

"Kita akan benar-benar tinggal di rumahmu Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Mansion Uchiha?"

"Hn,"

"Kau yakin Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah Dobe, ikut saja!" perintah Sasuke mutlak. Kecerewetan Naruto memang tak bisa hilang. Terkadang hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Sesampainya di Mansion Uchiha, Naruto terkagum-kagum. Bangunan besar nan megah itu memang terlihat seram di luar. Namun bagian dalamnya tak buruk, sangat bagus malah. Lukisan dan guci antik yang harganya selangit tertata rapi sepanjang lorong. Ruangannya begitu banyak, kalau kau tak terbiasa mungkin bisa tersesat.

Jangan heran kenapa mansion Uchiha begitu rapi meski ditinggal bertahun-tahun. Kemarin Sasuke sempat menyewa beberapa orang untuk membersihkan rumahnya dan menatanya agar layak huni. Ia ingin tinggal di rumahnya bersama Naruto, Shou, dan Chie.

Sementara Naruto mengagumi keindahan rumah Sasuke, ketiga orang lainnya biasa saja. Mereka bertiga sudah lama tinggal di Mansion Uchiha. Meski banyak perbedaan dengan kediamannya di masa depan, namun bagi Shou dan Chie hal itu tak menjadi masalah.

"Jadi ini rumah ki-kita?" tanya Naruto. Agak aneh mengucapkan kata 'kita' mengingat baru sehari mereka menjadi 'keluarga'.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Senyum lembut ditujukannya untuk Naruto. Sayang sekali, Naruto tak menyadarinya.

Malam itu mereka berempat tidur sekamar. Meski ada begitu banyak ruangan, tapi Shou dan Chie tak mau berpisah dari Sasuke maupun Naruto. Bukankah mereka memang sebuah keluarga?

To Be Continued . . .

Bagaimana chapter yang satu ini? Panjang? Banyak typo? Aneh? Kometar dan saran ditunggu di kotak review ya! : )

Fuu pamit dulu. : ) Sampai jumpa di chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5 : Release The Past or Not?

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), Alur loncat-loncat(?), Setting gonta-ganti(?) and many more.

: ) : ) Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. : ) : ) Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. : ) : )

Balasan review :

Cherry bloosom : Minta sama SasuNaru buat anak lagi tuh XD

Hanasukie : Iya, naru mulai suka. Fuu pengen bikin anak kembar makanya pake Shou & Chie. Yah, Fuu bingung mau pake siapa lagi selain sakure /nyengir/

Snow : Kasihan SasuNaru kalo diawal langsung berat. XD Oke : )

Mojen : Buat dedeknya di masa depan kayaknya. :p Sayangnya Sakura harus tetep muncul nih. :D

Amour-chan : Itachi baru muncul di chap ini.: )

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Kalu dilihat-lihat sih emang punya. : ) Jelas dong, Naru kan harus jadi milik Sasu. XD

Guest : Sudah (^.^)

Uhara Uchime : Mereka nikah kapan-kapan. XD Nggak dirahasiakan tapi masih banyak yang nggak tahu.

Pandabacon : Udah lanjut nih (^.^)

Blueonyx syiie : Oke, gapapa kok : ) Typo masih ada sih, hehe. #nyengir Kalo soal update cepet, Fuu nggak janji ya :D

Meikha Uzumaki : Wah, ternyata ada yang ngangenin. Gomen Fuu emang kadang ngaret updatenya. : ) Tergantung mood sih #plak

Ko'noha 21 : gapapa, Fuu juga banyak cobaan, hehe. Fuu nggak masalah dengan panjangnya kok, malah seneng. Kenapa harus Chie dan Shou ya? Nggak tau juga sih, Fuu pengen aja make nama itu. Fuu emang selalu bingung soal nama. Selamat tahun baru juga Noha-san. : )

Balasan untuk yang lain cek PM masing-masing ya! : )

Time line dicerita ini agak beda sama yang ada di manganya. Harusnya tim Taka dibentuk setelah Orachimaru dibunuh Sasuke. Tapi di fict ini tim Taka sudah ada sebelum Orochimaru mati. Fuu bikin kayak gitu supaya sesuai sama plot cerita.

Our Kids?

Chapter 5 : Release the Past or Not?

A SasuNaru fanfiction

Tak seperti pagi sebelumnya, mendung menghias langit kali ini. Mentari tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, entah kemana awan kelabu menculiknya. Angin yang cukup kencang membawa aura suram ke seluruh penjuru Konoha.

Keluarga baru Uchiha yang belum sepenuhnya bisa disebut keluarga, kini tengah menikmati sarapan di ruang makan. Berbagai macam makanan tersaji di atas meja. Yah, itu makanan buatan Hinata. Pagi tadi Hinata datang ke rumah Uchiha untuk mengantar makanan sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya, sekaligus ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Sayangnya Sasuke lah yang membukakan pintu dan menyambutnya dengan acuh.

Kembali lagi ke meja makan. Suasananya begitu tenang. Aura kecanggungan begitu mendominasi. Rupanya Sasuke dan Naruto belum begitu terbiasa dengan suasana baru ini. Meski Shou dan Chie masih menganggap ini di 'rumah' mereka, tapi mereka juga merasakan kecanggungan yang sama, karena menghilangnya Chie kemarin.

Suara dentingan piring dan sendok telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih dalam diam Naruto berinisiatif membawa alat makan ke tempat cuci piring. Ia merasa hal itu sudah menjadi tugasnya. Suara air mengalir yang bertumbukan dengan piring menjadi melodi dalam keheningan.

"Trang, Tarrr." "Auch." Suara barang pecah disusul aduhan kecil dari seorang Naruto memecah keheningan. Ia yang tak biasa mencuci peralatan makan, memecahkan piring dan terluka oleh pecahannya. Ketiga Uchiha yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing bergegas menghampiri Naruto.

Setitik luka kini tampak di ujung jari telunjuk Naruto. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Sasuke menarik tangan tan tersebut dan memasukkan jari telunjuk Naruto ke mulutnya. Naruto hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya.

"Kaa-san tak apa?" seru Shou dan Chie bersamaan. Kompak sekali si kembar ini. Raut khawatir pun tak luput menghias wajah mereka.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan ia tak apa. Hei, luka kecil itu tak sebanding dengan luka yang didapatnya ketika menjalankan misi. Aduhan kecil tadi hanya refleks yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Suasana canggung makin bertambah parah. Untungnya, ketukan pintu membebaskan mereka dari kesunyian yang menyesakkan ini.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," putus Chie cepat. Ia berlari menuju ke pintu sebelum yang lainnya sempat memberikan tanggapan.

"Krieet," Suara derit pintu menandakan seseorang tengah membukanya. Terlihat seorang berpakaian khas jounin dengan rambut abu-abu dan maskernya.

"Apa Sasuke ada?" tanya orang tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi.

"Hn. Tou-" sebelum Chie menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah tiba di hadapannya.

"Hokage memanggilmu," kata Kakashi. Sasuke tak menanggapinya.

"Apa tou-san akan pergi lama?" tanya Chie memastikan, hal yang tak pernah absen tiap kali 'Sasuke'-masa depan- akan pergi.

"Hanya sebentar saja," katanya sambil mengacak pelan surai serupa miliknya yang dimiliki Chie. Walau tak tampak, Chie tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah terseyum.

Shou dan Naruto ikut menyusul. Sasuke mengecup kening kedua anaknya sebagai ucapan perpisahan sementara. Ingin juga mengecup kening Naruto namun diurungkannya. Kemudian Sasuke pun menghilang bersama Kakashi.

Setibanya di ruang Hokage, aura ingin membunuh langsung terasa. Dari siapa lagi, kalau bukan berasal dari Sasuke. Kehadiran Uchiha Itachi lah pemicunya. Itachi cuek, mengabaikan Sasuke yang ia tahu, sangat ingin membunuhnya.

"Ehm," deheman Tsunade menghentikan deathglare yang sedari tadi diberikan Sasuke untuk kakaknya.

"Besok kalian harus menjalankan misi ini. Bunuh Orochimaru dan antek-anteknya. Misi ini merupakan janji kalian agar bisa diterima disini," kata Tsunade.

Sebenarnya Tsunade tak yakin apakah misi kali ini akan berhasil, mengingat Duo Uchiha kelihatannya tak dapat bekerja sama. Rupanya dendam masa lalu sudah mengakar dan tumbuh begitu subur di hati Sasuke. Sudah terlambat untuk mencoba melupakan dendam tersebut.

"Kuharap kalian tidak mengacaukannya," desis Tsunade. "Kalian boleh pergi," lanjutnya.

"Hn."

Kedua Uchiha itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Tsunade bersama asistennya. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat. Uchiha memang tak perlu diajak untuk berbasa-basi. Hanya beberapa deskripsi sudah dapat dicerna oleh otak genius mereka.

Tsunade menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, sekadar merilekskan ketegangan yang sempat berlangsung tadi. Ia berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Karena ia tahu, Naruto lah yang paling menderita jika ada apa-apa dengan misi tersebut.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu tak ada yang mengejutkan ataupun hal menarik lainnya. Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Mungkin hanya hujan tak diundang yang cukup mengganggu.

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Sarapan pagi ini tak seperti kemarin. Setidaknya suasana telah kembali seperti semula. Keramaian mewarnai ruang makan bermeja panjang tersebut.

"Sret." Sasuke menggeser kursinya. Ia sudah selesai.

"Aku ada misi," kata Sasuke.

Pantas saja pagi ini Sasuke sudah siap dengan hakama yang biasa dipakainya. Tak lupa pedang kusanagi yang menyandar pada kursinya. Ia pun menyambar pedang tersebut kemudian diselipkan pada pinggangnya.

"Apa tou-san akan pergi lama?" tanya Chie. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya setiap mendengar kata misi meluncur dari bibir ayahnya.

"Mungkin akan sedikit lama," ujar Sasuke, menatap lembut ke arah Chie.

Naruto, Shou dan Chie pun mengantar Sasuke hingga ke pintu depan.

"Tou-san tidak akan meninggalkan kami bukan?" tanya Shou. Meski kelihatannya ia tak peduli, namun dibanding Chie, kekhawatiran lebih besar dirasakannya ketika sang ayah pergi.

Deg. Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi takut. Ia takut jika Sasuke takkan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Bayangan-bayangan mengenai hal buruk berputar di otaknya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke meninggalkannya? Apakah usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia saja?

"Tentu tidak, tou-san pasti kembali," jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke Naruto merasa lega. Kalimat singkat itu menyingkirkan pikiran buruk dari benaknya.

"Sasuke bilang dia pasti kembali. Jadi dia pasti akan kembali," kata Naruto dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia masih ragu meski Sasuke berkata begitu.

"Shou, jaga kaa-san dan Chie selama tou-san pergi ya?"

"Hn," tanggap Shou, diikuti kepergian Sasuke.

"Hati-hati dan . . . kembalilah," lirih Naruto. Sangat lirih, bahkan Shou dan Chie pun tak mendengarnya.

Sesampainya di gerbang Konoha Sasuke bertemu Itachi. Ia melirik sang kakak sejenak sebagai isyarat 'ayo pergi'. Keduanya pun memulai misi kali ini. Dahan demi dahan dilalui dengan cepat. Tak ada yang ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Mereka menuju ke arah Kirigakure, ke tujuan pertama mereka.

Gemerisik daun yang bermain dengan angin serta kicauan burung yang bersahutan menjadi pengiring Duo Uchiha. Tak ada perbincangan diantara mereka, seolah bisu menjadi penghambatnya.

Itachi tahu, Sasuke sangat membencinya karena masa lalu yang tak bisa dihapusnya. Itachi pun tak berharap adiknya akan memaafkannya. Selama ini ia tak pernah memberikan alasan apapun. Biarlah masa lalu hanya jadi bebannya saja.

Itachi memandang punggung Sasuke. Adiknya tumbuh besar sejak ditinggalkannya. Itachi menatap sendu sang adik dari kejauhan. Ia tak ingin bermusuhan dengannya. Tapi situasi tak mendukungnya. Jika boleh meminta, ia ingin kembali seperti dulu saja. Dulu, saat Sasuke masih sangat menyayanginya.

Lain Itachi, lain lagi Sasuke. Ia mati-matian menekan keinginannya untuk membunuh Itachi. Setidaknya sampai misi ini selesai. Demi Naruto, itulah alasan utamanya.

Perjalanan ke Kirigakure memakan waktu tiga hari. Tapi desa itu bukan tujuan duo Uchiha. Sebuah desa kecil sekitar setengah hari ke timur dari kirigakure lah yang menjadi destinasi mereka. Kalau tak membuang banyak waktu untuk beristirahat, desa tersebut dapat dicapai dalam dua hari.

Tak ada hambatan berarti dalam perjalanan kali ini. Hanya dua atau tiga kelompok ninja perampok yang salah memilih lawan. Mereka tak benar-benar tahu bahwa yang dihadapinya adalah duo missing-nin kelas S. Mereka mengantar nyawa dengan sukarela yang disambut baik Sasuke maupun Itachi. Dalam sekejap anggota kelompok tersebut tewas seluruhnya.

Siang berganti malam dan malam berganti siang dengan seenaknya. Sang waktu seolah tak mempedulikan kecemasan seorang pemuda pirang yang kini tengah termenung. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke pergi, dan tiga hari pula ia mempelajari setumpuk gulungan yang tiada habisnya. Mencoba mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Shou dan Chie ke jamannya.

Naruto menggerutu pelan sambil menekuni gulungan yang setengah hati dibacanya. Saat Tsunade bilang ia harus berlatih jutsu baru, yang diharapkannya bukanlah membaca gulungan satu-persatu. Nyatanya, kini ia harus menemukan jutsu baru tersebut dengan meneliti dari gulungan peninggalan ayahnya, dan menciptakannya sendiri.

"Arrgghh," Naruto mengerang frustasi. Gulungan sederhana saja dia susah memahaminya, apalagi serumit dan sebanyak ini. Tak tahukah Tsunade akan kapasitas otaknya yang bisa dibilang minim? Tega sekali sang Hokage membebaninya dengan tugas seberat ini.

"Arrgghh," lagi-lagi erangan lepas dari mulut Naruto. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya, membuatnya makin berantakan. Muak dengan kegiatannya, ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king size yang terletak di kamarnya. Bukan kamar di apartemennya, melainkan kamar barunya di kediaman Uchiha.

"Ck, pasti kedua bocah kecil itu sedang bersenang-senang," gerutu Naruto. "Sedangkan aku tersiksa disini," lanjut Naruto. Tampang imut dipasangnya, namun tak mempengaruhi pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya sambil membaca buku.

"Jangan mengeluh," ujar Gaara santai. Kira-kira sudah lima belas menit ia menemani pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Nenek pemarah itu kejam sekali padaku. Masa aku tak diijinkan beristirahat dan bersenang-senang?" lanjut Naruto, tak menggubris ucapan Garaa. Oh ya, kalau Tsunade mendengar ucapannya barusan bisa dipastikan nyawa Naruto takkan bertahan lama.

"Lanjutkan saja tugasmu," seru Gaara. Terdengar memerintah memang, tapi ini demi semua demi Naruto sendiri.

Kenapa Garaa ada di Konoha? Jawabannya mudah. Ia berkunjung sebagai kazekage Suna untuk mengurus masalah duo Uchiha. Pertemuan kage memang berjalan tak mulus. Tapi setidaknya, para kage memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga misi yang dilakukan Itachi dan Sasuke selesai.

Kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Dua bocah kecil yang dimaksud Naruto tentu Shou dan Chie yang kini tengah memberi makan rusa di hutan milik Nara. Tak jauh dari mereka Shikamaru dan Temari mengawasi si kembar. Ah tidak, yang mengawasi hanya Temari sedangkan Shikamaru melakukan kebiasaannya, tidur.

Bagaimana si kembar bisa terdampar dengan sepasang manusia yang bukan pasangan tersebut? Alasannya sederhana. Merekalah yang tersisa, sementara jounin lain menjalankan misi. Semenjak fakta mengenai Shou dan Chie tersebar di antara rookie 12 dan sensei mereka, Shou dan Chie dititipkan pada salah satu dari mereka selama Naruto menjalankan misinya.

Gelombang cahaya yang disampaikan bintang terdekat dengan bumi, sebut saja matahari, tak mempengaruhi suhu dingin nan mencekam di desa kecil yang namanya bahkan tak tercantum di peta. Entah karena hujan yang turun semalam atau cairan merah pekat yang tercecer, bau khas besi menguar di udara.

Dua orang pemuda serupa tapi kontras pula berjalan tak peduli di antara raga tanpa jiwa. Hanya goresan kecil, tak banyak, yang tampak di tubuh mereka. Rupanya orang-orang di markas dekat Kirigakure tak begitu menantang untuk ukuran Uchiha.

Tapi lihatlah goresan melintang cukup panjang di leher Itachi. Sedikit dalam namun tak menyentuh arterinya. Bukan karena Itachi lengah atau pun kemampuannya menurun, Sasuke lah yang menyebabkannya. Melihat gaya bertarung kakaknya meningkatkan nafsu membunuhnya. Dan berakhirlah kusanaginya menancap sedalam tiga centimeter di leher Itachi.

Itachi menganggap kejadian dimana Sasuke hampir membunuhnya tadi hanya angin lalu. Bisa dikatakan dia hampir tak peduli sama sekali. Baginya hal tersebut sudah resiko menerima misi bersama Sasuke. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia memang akan terbunuh tak lama lagi, entah oleh siapa.

Itachi dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tujuan kedua mereka adalah Otogakure. Karena disanalah Orochimaru berada saat ini. Suasana sunyi rupanya sangat diminati oleh duo Uchiha. Terbukti dengan tiada sepatah kata diantara mereka. Gesekan alas kaki dengan dahan pohon serta suara hewan atau serangga menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suara.

Sasuke dan Itachi mendadak berhenti. Mereka tahu seseorang tak jauh dari mereka. Menyembunyikan cakra tak semudah itu di depan Uchiha. Sebilah kunai pun membelah angin dan menancap tepat di pohon yang menjadi persembunyian sesosok manusia.

"Seperti biasa, kau menemukanu dengan mudah Itachi," komentar dari suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Itachi.

Seorang berperawakan seperti hiu muncul bersama dua orang lainnya yang berambut pirang dan bertopeng. Jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah menandakan bahwa ketiganya adalah anggota akatsuki.

"Ck, rupanya kau sudah mengganti jubahmu, un" seru Deidara begitu melihat Itachi yang kini hanya mengenakan jubah hitam polos. "Kau benar-benar membuang akatsuki, un?" lanjutnya sarkastik.

"Mengapa kalian disini?" desis Itachi.

Itachi sudah bersiap menyerang, buktinya Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya telah aktif. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang menyender santai di pohon meski tetap dalam posisi siaga. Ia tahu akatsuki hanya menginginkan kakaknya.

"Ketua menginginkanmu kembali," kali ini Tobi yang bicara. "Ketua bilang kau masih akan diterima bila memutuskan untuk kembali lho," lanjut Tobi dengan mode 'anak baik'-nya.

Merasa tak perlu meladeni ketiga kawan lamanya Itachi langsung menyerang mereka. Namun ketiganya dapat menghindar karena cukup terbiasa dengan Amaterasu dari Itachi. Kisame segera melancarkan serangan balasan dengan menggunakan samehada. Belum sempat pedang tersebut menyentuhnya, Itachi tiba-tiba sudah berubah menjadi ribuan gagak.

"Jadi kau menghianati aktsuki, un? Dan lebih memilih konoha yang sudah kau khianati, un?" tanya Deidara. Bom tanah liat kesukaannya sudah siap di kedua tangannya.

"Ah tidak, bukannya konoha yang menghianatimu Itachi?" ejek Deidara.

"Duaaarrr," ledakan keras pun terjadi, seolah memeriahkan ejekan Deidara yang memang ada benarnya. Lagi-lagi Itachi dapat menghindar. Itachi bukanlah orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Deidara hanya berdecak kesal karena serangannya meleset.

"Bukan urusanmu," sengit Itachi tak suka.

Pertarungan pun berlanjut. Ledakan dimana-mana memang sudah bisa diduga. Itachi tak banyak menggunakan gejutsu karena kurang mempan terhadap deidara yang terlatih menggagalkan gentjutsu. Smentara itu kontak fisik dengan Kisame juga dihindarinya sebisa mungkin.

Tobi diam saja, sejak awal ia memang tak memperlihatkan kemampuannya dan membiarkan Deidara menyelesaikan setiap misi mereka. Sementara Sasuke tak beranjak sedikit pun. Ia kurang suka ikut campur. Asal kakaknya tidak terbunuh, tak apa. Bukan karena sayang, tapi ia ingin yang membunuh Itachi adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Rupanya kau memang berniat keluar dari akatsuki," kata Kisame tenang disela-sela pertarungan. Tepatnya saat Samehada hampir menyentuh permukaan kulit Itachi.

"Deidara, hentikan!" perintah Kisame tepat sebelum Deidara melemparkan bom buatannya. Deidara pun menurut dengan gumaman bernada kesal tentunya.

"Itachi," panggil Kisame, sontak membuat perhatian Itachi teralih padanya.

Kisame pun melemparkan cincin 'Merah Delima' yang sebelumnya diberikan Itachi padanya. Itachi menangkap dengan mudah cincin tersebut. Ia mengerti maksud Kisame. Jika ia memakainya berarti ia kembali ke Akatsuki, dan sebaliknya.

Itachi menimbang sejenak apa yang akan dipilihnya. Tetap menjadi anggota akatsuki dan terjebak dalam masa lalunya atau memilih keluarga dan menyambut masa depan yang tak diketahuinya. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang ia pun masih ragu. Tidak semudah itu melepaskan masa lalu. Apalagi jika sejarah kelam nan menyakitkan berada di dalamnya.

Itachi memutuskan untuk melepas masa lalunya. Ia yakin suatu saat ia tidak harus menanggung beban masa lalu itu sendirian. Tapi, bila dia mati besok pun tak apa. Rasanya hari ini bebandi pundaknya sedikit berkurang.

"Kalau kau tetap keluar ya nggak apa-apa, toh kau akan mati tak lama lagi," celetuk Tobi.

Tobi membocorkan rahasia seenak jidatnya. Membuat kedua rekannya ingin menghabisi anggota akatsuki berkelakuan bocah tersebut.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tutur Itachi cepat, ia kaget meski tak menampakkannya.

"Masa depan," lagi-lagi Tobi menyahut. "Ora- hmmph hmmph."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Deidara mencekik Tobi dan menyeretnya pergi. Kalau tak begitu runyam sudah rencana sesorang di luar sama. Segera setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal Kisame pergi meninggalkan mantan rekannya.

Itachi masih penasaran. Dari gerak-gerik ketiga orang tadi, ia yakin apa yang dikatakan Tobi benar. Ah, sudahlah. Tak ingin memusingkannya, Itachi pun kembali melompati dahan-dahan bersama Sasuke. Tak disadarinya Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Kalau memang Itachi akan mati, siapa yang membunuhnya?" batin Sasuke.

Ah, sepertinya duo Uchiha tak melihat orang mencurigakan yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Orang yang berpakaian serba hitam, serta topi besar yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya menampakkan diri dari balik pohon.

"Kehadiran kalian mulai mengubah masa depan. Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melakukannya lebih jauh lagi. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan mata itu," kata orang mencurigakan tersebut.

Orang mencurigakan itu sepertinya laki-laki jika dilihat dari suaranya. Ditambah lagi kekehan bernada serak nan berat yang menyertai kalimatnya tadi. Laki-laki mencurigakan itu pun bergegas pergi, mendahului Itachi dan Sasuke menuju markas Orochimaru di desa Otogakure.

Malam telah tiba, tirai hitam menutup seluruh langit. Namun, masih ada pancaran bintang yang menembus tirai malam. Itachi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tiga hari perjalanan tanpa henti membuat tubuh mereka berteriak minta diistirahatkan.

Api unggun menerangi keremangan hutan yang melingkupi sekeliling Itachi dan Sasuke. Bulan menggeliat manja di langit, ditemani mars yang tengah beroposisi dan venus yang tengah berelongasi maksimum di sebelah barat. [1]

Sasuke memandang rasi andromeda yang tampak di zenith bersama dengan cepheus dan cassiopeia. Ia ingat dulu Itachi sering mengajaknya melihat bintang ketika malam tiba. Anikinya menceritakan tentang andromeda yang merupakan putri dari cepheus dan cassiopeia. Putri andromeda diselamatkan oleh perseus dari cetus yang menculiknya. Dongeng itu selalu membuatnya tertidur. [2]

Bukannya tersenyum, Sasuke mendecih kesal. Kebenciannya pada Itachi membuatnya muak bila mengingat kenangannya bersama Itachi. Ia benci mengingat hal-hal indah bersama saudaranya. Hatinya terasa makin sesak bila mengingatnya. Karena tanpa disadarinya, dalam hati yang dipenuhi dendam tersimpan kasih sayang untuk sang kakak.

Naruto bosan sekaligus kesal memandang langit. Bagaimana tidak, tiap kali melihat langit, malah wajah Sasuke yang tampak. Apa dia sudah gila sampai proyeksi Sasuke tak mau menyingkir dari hadapannya? Apa mungkin dia menyu-

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin," teriak Naruto tak terima. Ia masih sangat yakin bahwa dirinya normal dan menyukai wanita.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin kaa-san?" tanya Chie yang terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Naruto. Matanya berkedip lucu karena masih mengantuk.

"Ck, dasar kaa-san berisik," komentar Shou yang merasa terganggu.

"Ehehe, maafkan kaa-san ya, sebaiknya kalian tidur lagi," kata Naruto disertai cengiran seolah tak bersalah. Ia lupa bahwa ia masih berada di beranda kamar Shou dan Chie.

"Hm, oyasumi kaa-san," ucap Chie sebelum kembali ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Oyasumi," balas Naruto lembut. Ia pun pergi keluar setelah sebelumnya merapikan selimut Shou dan Chie.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa biru gelap yang ada di ruang keluarga. Sebentar-sebentar ia menghela nafas. Ck, kenapa ia jadi aneh hanya karena di tinggal oleh Sasuke selama tiga hari? Padahal tiga tahun ditinggal ia biasa saja. Apa benar dia menyu-

"Tidak mungkin," ujarnya lirih.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak kenyataan bahwa ia ragu dengan perasaannya. Tapi mengapa ia nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke? Mengapa ia terus memikirkan Sasuke? Mengapa ia merindukan Sasuke? Dan seribu satu pertanyaan lain yang diawali dengan mengapa memenuhi benaknya.

"Pasti karena Sasuke itu sahabatku. Ya, pasti begitu," gumamnya mencoba menanamkan logika yang masih bisa diterimanya.

Tapi semakin lama memikirkannya logikanya terasa makin salah saja. Ia tak menolak di panggil kaa-san yang artinya adalah ibu dari Shou dan Chie. Tentunya panggilan kaa-san secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa ia adalah istri dari Sasuke yang di panggil tou-san.

"I-is-istri," ucap Naruto ngeri.

Naruto yang masih merasa normal membayangkan dirinya menikah dan mempunyai anak itu sangat mengerikan. Apalagi bila dengan Sasuke. Ah, sebenarnya ujian apa yang sedang dihadapinya ini? Sibuk memikirkan macam-macam hal ia pun terlelap di sofa.

Kicauan burung membangunkan penghuni hutan yang telelap semalam. Namun suara merdu itu kalah cepat dengan dua pemuda yang sudah bergerak semenjak pagi buta. Rupanya mereka memang terburu-buru karena ingin menyelesaikan misi ini dengan segera.

Itachi dan Sasuke bergerak cepat seolah mereka diam dan pohon-pohon lah yang bergerak. Kesunyian belum hilang dari mereka. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Sasuke-kun," seru Karin sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke. Malang baginya, Sasuke hanya melaluinya tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikannya.

"Kau dari mana saja Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu menyusul Karin dan Sasuke. Juugo juga bersamanya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan Suigetsu. Ia tak menengok sedikit pun ke belakang seolah ketiga anggota timnya tersebut tak ada.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa dia bersamamu?" tanya Karin. Yang dimaksudkan olehnya tentu Itachi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab. Alih-alih mendegarkan teman setimnya ia malah mempercepat langkahnya. Itachi tak ambil pusing, terserah adiknya sajalah. Sikap Sasuke membuat Suigetsu muak dengannya. Ia pun menghadang orang yang selama ini memimpin tim Taka tersebut. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dengan deathglare andalannya yang tentu saja tak mempan. Kenapa ketiga orang itu harus menghalanginya di saat seperti ini.

"Minggir," desis Sasuke.

Suigetsu tak bergerak seinchipun. Ditambah lagi Karin dan Juugo yang kini berada di belakang Suigetsu. Menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan darinya. Merasa bahwa memberitahukan tujuannya lebih baik daripada ketiga orang itu menahannya, ia pun memberitahu mereka.

"Aku akan membunuh Orochimaru. Menyingkirlah dariku!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku ikut denganmu," seru Juugo tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kalau itu maumu, kami juga akan ikut," tambah Suigetsu.

"Aku juga sudah muak dengannya. Nah, ayo Sasuke-kun," ujar Karin dengan muka dibuat sok manis seperti biasanya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" perintah Sasuke.

Seketika itu ketiga anggota tim Taka tersentak. Apakah Sasuke berniat meninggalkan tim mereka? Tim yang dibentuk oleh Sasuke sendiri? Tapi gelagat Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Sasuke benar-benar akan pergi dari mereka.

"Demi si pirang itu kan?" sindir Karin tepat sasaran.

Karin ingat bocah Uzumaki yang pernah mereka temui. Sasuke agak berbeda ketika bertemu bocah itu. Sasuke terdiam tak berniat toh, semua orang akan tau kalau jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Bagaimana dengan kami? Apa kami tidak lebih penting bagimu?" cecar Suigetsu. Entah mengapa ia merasa marah. Sasuke yang dulu seenaknya merekrutnya kedalam tim Taka. Sasuke yang berlagak sok pemimpin dihadapannya, kini akan pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?

"Ck, memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari si pirang itu heh?" sindir Karin lagi. Ia bahkan tak menyebut nama orang yang selalu dipujanya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun," geram Sasuke. Emosi mulai menguasainya, begitu Naruto dilibatkan.

Suigetsu hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan Sasuke seperti itu. Saat ia akan memukul Sasuke, Juugo terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya akan terjadi perkelahian disini. Karin sih tidak ingin terlibat. Bisa dibilang dia pengecut. Selama ini tugasnya hanya melacak target saja.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku?" kata Suigetsu tak suka. Tapi dia tahu, satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan Juugo adalah Sasuke. Karena itu, Juugo yang bergantung pada Sasuke tentu akan membela pemuda stoic tersebut.

"Dia akan meninggalkanmu dan kau masih membelanya?" ucap Suigetsu membuat suasana sedikit tak nyaman disini. "Biarkan aku menghajarnya!" lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa,"

Suigetsu tahu ucapan Juugo benar. Ia sendiri sudah menyaksikan sejauh mana kemampuan Sasuke selama bekerja sama denganya. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan keinginan egois Sasuke.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu," kata Suigetsu sesaat sebelum pergi bersam kedua orang lainnya.

Sasuke tak ambil peduli, seolah kejadian barusan tak pernah terjadi. Ia menyusul Itachi yang tak berhenti tadi. Entah akan jadi apa tim Taka setelah ditinggal Sasuke. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

Membunuh Orochimaru tak sesulit kelihatannya. Pria ular tua yang mestinya berganti tubuh tersebut sudah lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Hanya saja, Itachi terpaksa menggunakan Susanoo miliknya serta pedang Totsuga untuk melenyapkan Orochimaru yang saat itu akan dihisap oleh Sasuke. Hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke semakin membenci kakaknya.

Hal yang terduga hanyalah Kabuto yang menghilang entah kemana. Itachi dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang telah memperingatkan Kabuto. Dengan begini misi mereka akan lebih panjang untuk mencari Kabuto.

Sebulan telah berlalu, namun Sasuke belum juga kembali. Seringkali Naruto terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas terengah-engah. Ia bermimpi Sasuke tak pernah kembali. Disaat seperti itu ia terus-menerus menggumamkan 'Sasuke akan kembali' hingga lelah menjemputnya kesadarannya.

Sang mega bewarna oranye kemerahan. Langit meredup, pertanda malam akan segera tiba. Suara gaduh akibat langkah tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga mewarnai kediaman Uchiha. Makan malam berlangsung lebih cepat hari ini. Naruto ingin memamerkan masakan pertama yang berhasil dibuatnya. Bingung? Oke, mari kembali ke beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu.

Malam itu Naruto dan anggota rokie 12 lainnya beserta Shou dan Chie tengah makan bersama di Yakiniku-Q. Tak jelas apa yang mereka rayakan, hanya sekadar berkumpul bersama di waktu senggang. Shou dan Chie mendapat banyak perhatian disana. Kelucuan dan keluguan mereka membuat suasa selalu ceria.

Chie ramai seperti biasa. Mengatai Shikamaru mirip rusa, bermain dengan Akamaru milik Kiba, bertanya ini itu mengenai lukisan pada Sai, dan bercoloteh tentang apa saja yang mampir di benaknya. Sementara itu Shou diam dan terlihat sedikit err- murung.

"Ne, Shou-nii kenapa? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Chie. Oh ayolah, dia sangat peka terhadap perubahan ekspresi Shou, sekecil apapun itu.

"Tidak. Aku merindukan masakan kaa-san,"

"Iya juga ya. Aku juga ingin makan masakan kaa-san," timpal Chie.

Seketika itu semua orang menatap Naruto. Tatapan mereka seolah mengatakan 'makanan apa yang selama ini kau berikan Naruto?'. Naruto hanya menyengir seolah tak berdosa. Setelah itu pun keempat kunoichi disana segera menarik Naruto pergi darisana. Cukup lama mereka mengintrogasi Naruto. Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Hinata akan mengajari Naruto memasak.

Begitulah ceritanya. Kini masakan sederhana buatan Naruto sudah tersaji di atas meja. Hanya sup tomat yang dilengkapi dengan ikan salmon di dalamnya. Ia pun menuangkan sup itu di piring Shou dan Chie, juga dipiringnya sendiri.

"Ayo dimakan Shou, Chie," kata Naruto. Ia sudah sangat yakin kali ini tidak ada masalah dengan masakannya itu.

"Hmmm, enak sekali kaa-san," komentar Chie. Kedua jempolnya ia berikan untuk Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia pun berbalik menatap Shou. Namun Shou sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Ada a-"

"Aku tidak mau makan," potong Shou cepat. "Aku ingin tou-san," lanjutnya.

Ia berdiri dengan cepat hingga kursinya jatuh menimbulkan bunyi bedebum keras yang mengagetkan. Naruto tersentak. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Katanya kaa-san takkan membiarkan tou-san pergi lebih dari dua minggu," bentak Shou. "Tapi apa buktinya? Ini sudah sebulan kaa-san," teriaknya lagi.

"Shou-nii, tenanglah!" pinta Chie yang bisa masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terdiam. Ia mulai kalut. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi hal ini sendirian. Tanpa disadarinya, ia membutuhkan seseorang. "Sasuke…" lirihnya.

"Kaa-san jahat,"

Deg. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kata-kata itu menohok bagian terdalam hatinya. Apa dia begitu jahat? Apa dia memang monster jahat seperti yang dikatakan penduduk desa?

"Shou-nii dengarkan aku," teriak Chie.

Chie berlari menyusul Shou yang berlari ke kemarnya. Hal ini pernah terjadi ketika mereka berumur tiga tahun, di masa depan. Waktu itu Naruto memberi misi selama sebulan untuk Sasuke. Shou lepas kendali dan untungnya Sasuke datang tepat waktu.

Derap langkah meniti tangga disusul debaman keras dari pintu menggema di mansion luas tersebut. Naruto jatuh terduduk. Sedangkan di kamar si kembar, Chie berusaha menenangkan Shou. Ia beruntung masih bisa masuk ke kamar itu sebelum Shou menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Malam menjelang, kesunyian menyambut. Bunyi senjata yang beradu layaknya dentingan piano di malam hari. Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membunuh Itachi. Ia menyerang Itachi tiba-tiba dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha.

"Aku sangat membencimu aniki. Aku akan membunuhmu,"

Itachi tak berkomentar apapun. Topeng yang selama ini dikenakannya menyembunyikan dengan baik segala emosinya. Mangekyou sharingan miliknya menyala dalam kegelapan malam. Sasuke tahu kemampuannya jauh di bawah kakaknya. Ia pun belum mendapat mangekyou sharingan.

"Kau yakin ingin membunuhnya Sasuke?" sebuah suara tak dikenalnya didengar Sasuke entah dari mana.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Masih di hutan yang sama. Ia mencari Itachi namun tak ditemukannya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kenangan masa lalunya. Itachi yang menggendongnya. Itachi yang mengajaknya ke festival. Itachi yang melihat bintang bersamanya. Semuanya hanya tentang Itachi dan dirinya.

Gambaran yang dilihat Sasuke tampak begitu nyata. Seolah-olah ia ada disana. Ia tahu ini adalah ilusi. Apakah ini genjutsu anikinya? Ia pun mencoba keluar dari ilusi tersebut namun tak bisa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ilusi ini memutar kenangan itu?" batin Sasuke.

Kemudian keadaan di sekelilingnya berubah cepat. Menampakkan hari dimana seluruh klannya dibantai. Hari dimana orang tuanya meninggal. Hari dimana dia membenci Itachi.

"Kau yakin ingin membunuhnya?" lagi-lagi suara asing menginterupsinya. "Kau yakin kebencianmu bukan hanya ilusi semata?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Keyakinan Sasuke mulai goyah. Sekali lagi sesuatu memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Ia mulai mempertanyakan apakah kebenciannya selama ini nyata. Ia mencoba menguasai dirinya. Sekali lagi mencoba keluar dari ilusi yang membelenggunya.

Ia yakin ini bukanlah genjutsu anikinya. Sekilas sebelum terkena genjutsu, ia bisa melihat bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah mangekyou sharingan milik Itachi. Bukan hitam berlatar belakang merah, tapi merah berlatar belakang hitam. Kalau bukan Itachi milik siapa? Apakah ada Uchiha lain selain mereka?

"Kau yakin ingin membunuhnya?" suara asing itu kembali mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Ah tidak, bukannya konoha menghianatimu Itachi?" tiba-tiba suara Deidara terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Dua kalimat tersebut terus berulang di pendengaran Sasuke. Tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun pada Sasuke untuk memikirkannya. Sasuke menutup telinganya, mencoba menghalau suara tersebut. Tapi percuma, ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba suara itu berhenti, berganti dengan suara lain.

"Asal kau tahu. Kau mendapat mangekyou setelah Itachi mati. Tidakkan itu artinya kau mengikuti jalan kakakmu. Membunuh orang tercinta, yaitu kakakmu sendiri?"

Suara itu hanya terdengar sekali, kemudian menghilang seiring menghilangnya genjutsu itu. Tapi, samar-samar Sasuke masih mendengar suara lain. Suara yang begitu lirih, penuh kesedihan dan permohonan.

"Mungin kami memang egois, sekali ini saja tolong maafkan keegoisan kami. Tolong biarkan kami mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan. Apakah tak boleh sesekali serakah?"

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Sasuke setelah ia sadar dari genjutsu adalah iris sewarna darah milik Itachi. Entah kenapa sorotan itu menyiratkan kasih sayang. Kini keputusan ada ditangannya. Apakah ia akan melanjutkan pertarungan ini? Ataukah ia akan melepas masa lalunya itu.

Sasuke kembali meletakkan kusanagi di pingganggnya. Bagai peribahasa setitik nila merusak susu sebelangga, setitik kasih sayang menghancurkan bertumpuk-tumpuk kebencian. Meski tak sepenuhnya memaafkan Itachi tapi keinginan membunuhnya perlahan tiada. Ia telah membiarkan masa lalu pergi, mengarungi waktu yang telah berlalu.

Terbersit bahagia di hati Itachi. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke sudah memaafkannya? Ia tak berharap banyak. Biarkanlah sang waktu yang mengungkap semuanya. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, pupil miliknya berubah. Kini, ia telah mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan. Dengan cara melepas kebenciannya.

"Tadaima," ujar suara bariton yang begitu dirindukan oleh ketiga orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Okaeri," teriak tiga buah suara berbeda. Langkah tergesa dan suara pintu dibuka terdengar setelahnya.

"Tou-san," seru dua suara mungil khas anak kecil. Shou dan Chie berlari dan langsung memeluk Sasuke, yang membalas pelukan tersebut.

Semalam Shou akhirnya bisa tenang dan meminta maaf pada Naruto atas kelakuannya. Dan pagi ini, meski sang mentari belum lah nampak, shou, chie, dan Naruto terburu-buru menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang sangat mereka yakini adalah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak sendirian, Itachi muncul dibelakangnya.

"Okaeri ji-san," teriak Shou dan Chie senang.

Kedua bocah mungil itu ganti menghampiri Itachi. Sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di hutan. Itachi pun tersenyum lembut, tak ingin menyembunyikan emosinya lebih lama lagi.

"Tadaima,"

To Be Continued . . .

Catatan :

[1] Oposisi adalah saat matahari, bumi, planet luar secara berurutan berada dalam satu garis lurus, yang artinya planet sedang ada pada titik tertinggi penampakannya dan matahari ada pada tititk terendahnya. Elongasi maksimum adalah saat planet, bumi, dan matahari membentuk sudut terbesar dimana sudut siku-siku terletak di planet.

[2] Zenith adalah titik tepat di atas kepala kita. Andromeda, Cepheus, Cassiopeia, Perseus, Cetus itu rasi bintang yang biasa dilihat di Jepang. Legenda tentang Andromeda dan kawan-kawannya didapat dari salah satu situs astronomi yang biasa disatroni sama Fuu. XD

Kalo masih bingung silahkan tanya lebih lanjut :D

"UAAAAH, APA INI?" #plak. Huft, entah kenapa jadinya gini. Oke, jadi ini update terakhir buat fict ini

.

.

.

Di tahun 2014. YAY!

Besok alias bentar lagi udah tahun baru nih. Malam tahun baruan ngapain? Kalau Fuu sih nulis fict XD. Nah, Fuu mengucapkan "Selamat Tahun Baru 2015". Sfx : Duarr, duarrr, duarrr, teeet, teeet, teeet, #mercon&terompet.

Udah gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Oke, sampai jumpa di 2015.


	6. Chapter 6 : Feelings?

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), OOC(?), and many more.

: ) : ) Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. : ) : ) Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. : ) : )

Haloo~ Masih ada yang menanti fict ini?

Fuu update-nya emang agak lama sih. Mungkin paling cepat dua minggu sekali. Fuu lagi konsentrasi sama masa depan Fuu (ceiilah, gayanya XD). Yah pokoknya Fuu banyak mikir akhir-akhir ini. Untungnya fict ini masih kepikiran juga. :D

Hmmm, masih minat baca fict ini? Kalau iya silahkan dibaca minna. (^.^)

Balasan review :

Ko'noha 21 : Fuu nggak tau harus bales kayak gimana, tapi fuu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kritik dan saran dari noha-san, sebaliknya malah berterima kasih. Fuu masih belajar nulis dan butuh banyak perbaikan. Kadang fuu ngerasa aneh sendiri sama tulisan fuu. Mungkin karena mood fuu saat menulis, entahlah. Ini sudah sedikit diperbaiki, mungkin(?)

Akimari 13 : Iya, gapapa (^.^) Tenang, fuu nggak berniat menelantarkan fic :D tetap lanjut kok, meski agak lama, hehe #nyengir-watados

Guest : Ini siapa ya? Kasih nama dong : ) Okey, ini udah lanjut : )

Snow : Memang sengaja, tapi di chap ini sudah diperbanyak SasuNaru momentnya (^.^) tapi konflik beratnya dikesampingkan dulu, hehe #kabur

Cherry bloosom : Yah, semoga aja fuu nggak terlalu jahat sama Itachi XD Mungkin bakal ada Menma di masa depan, tapi fuu nggak bisa janji sih. : )

Amour-chan : Fuu udah mikirin pasangannya Itachi, tapi kayaknya bukan deidara : )

Shinji ran : Paling lama biasanya sebulan sih, tergantung kesibukan : )

Pandabacon : Nggak papa kok, itu kan artinya masih ada yang nunggu fict ini (^.^)

Blueonyx syiie : Hu'um, bakal tetep update kok. (^.^)

Yang lain sudah dibalas lewat PM ya! (:

Our Kids?

Chapter 6 : Feelings?

A SasuNaru fanfiction

Naruto mematung, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia memandang ke depan, tepatnya ke arah pemuda bersurai raven yang baru saja tiba. Ia tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Shou, Chie, dan Itachi. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada seorang Sasuke.

Sasuke heran. Naruto tak begitu berisik seperti biasanya. Tak berperang mulut dengannya. Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Bahkan saat Sasuke mendekat, Naruto tak bergerak sedikit pun, seolah ada yang menahannya.

"Cuuupp."

Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke hingga ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Tak ada reaksi penolakan dari Naruto. Cukup lama bibir mereka hanya sekadar menempel hingga keduanya menginginkan lebih.

Sasuke mulai menjilat dan menghisap bibir Naruto, meminta Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya. Naruto merespon dengan agresif. Ia membuka mulutnya kemudian menarik lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya, mengajak benda tak bertulang itu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Braak," Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke dinding di hadapannya. "Enggh," erang Naruto, akibat punggungnya yang menabrak dinding secara tiba-tiba. Namun ciuman mereka tak terputus, melainkan semakin intens.

Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sekaligus menarik kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pagutan demi pagutan, lumatan demi lumatan silih berganti, mencari siapa yang dominan diantara keduanya. Yang tentunya dimenangkan oleh Sasuke.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Saliva yang bercampur masih menggantung, menghubungkan mulut mereka. Keduanya terengah-engah, menginginkan pasokan udara secepatnya untuk paru-paru mereka.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit bagi Naruto untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wajahnya seketika memerah layaknya tomat. Sementara itu Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tak menyangka Naruto bisa seagresif itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME?"

"Hn. Dobe,"

"Ka-kau menci-ci-ciumku?"

"Hn."

"Brengsek, apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Kau menginginkannya," kata Sasuke

Naruto terdiam. Meski berusaha menolak kenyataan, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang menginginkan ciuman itu. Blush. Wajahnya seketika semerah tomat kesukan Sasuke dan kedua anaknya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun berlari ke dalam mansion Uchiha. Menghindari Sasuke, itulah misi utamanya saat ini.

"Kenapa kaa-san berlari seperti itu?" tanya Chie heran.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Itachi tersenyum miris. Untunglah ia sempat menggunakan genjutsu pada kedua keponakannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan melihat hal yang seharusnya tak dilihat oleh bocah seusia mereka. Salahkan saja sang adik karena memilih situasi dan kondisi yang salah.

Bunyi air mengalir mendominasi ruanga berdinding keramik coklat tersebut. Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya pada wastafel kamar mandi. Berkumur berkali-kali sudah dilakukannya, namun rasa itu tetap ada. Dirinya masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana lidah Sasuke mengobrak-abrik mulutnya. Bahkan ia menikmati dominasi Sasuke tadi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Butiran air yang melekat di rambutnya terlempar kemana-mana. Ia menyentuh bibirnya, manis dan hangat, itulah yang dirasakannya. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia menggosokkan punggung tangannya ke bibirnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sikapnya seperti seorang perempuan yang habis dicium paksa oleh seorang yang tak dikenalnya.

Kalau Naruto tak bisa berbohong mungkin ia akan mengakui bahwa ia ingin mencium sang rival lagi. Persetan dengan kenyataan tersebut. Yang jelas ia bertekad untuk tak kehilangan kendali lagi seperti tadi.

Keempat orang bersurai raven tersebut memasuki kediaman mereka. Shou dan Chie tak henti-hentinya bertanya ini itu kepada Itachi. Mereka ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang sang paman yang selama ini hanya mereka dengar dari penuturan ayahnya. Um, sebenarnya ada satu motivasi lagi sih.

"Itachii ji-san, apa sewaktu kecil tou-san pendiam dan minim ekspresi?" tanya Chie. Raut penasaran kentara sekali di wajahnya.

"Tidak, ia sama seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, melongo, dan bermacam ekspresi lainnya ia tunjukkan untuk mengungkapkan emosinya," jelas Itachi. Entah mengapa ia tak tahan untuk bercerita kepada si kembar.

"Sayang sekali kita tak bisa melihatnya Chie. Sekarang tou-san sudah terlihat seperti patung pajangan," tanggap Shou. Ia yang biasanya pendiam pun terbawa suasana.

"Benar sekali Shou-nii, padahal aku penasaran sekali,"

"Tenang saja, ji-san menyimpan beberapa foto di kamar ji-san,"

"Benarkah?" serempak si kembar memasang ekspresi penuh harap. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak ingin melihat ekspresi selain ke-stoic-an khas Uchiha yang selalu dipasang Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk, membuahkan sorakan senang dari si kembar.

"Oh iya, apa tou-san pernah menangis?"

"Tentu saja, Sasu-"

"Braak." Sebuah kursi terbanting dengan tidak elitnya. Ya, motivasi kedua si kembar adalah mengenal ayah mereka sendiri. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke geram karena anikinya dengan mudah membocorkan masa kecil yang dianggapnya 'aib'.

"Tou-san, hati-hati kalau mau duduk!"

"Iya, kasihan kursinya sampai terbalik. Kalau kaki kursinya patah bagaimana?"

"Twitch." Perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Ia yang biasanya sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya dibuat kesal dengan komentar buah hatinya. Niatnya mencari Naruto di bangunan yang terbilang sangat luas itu musnah sudah. Rasanya keinginan untuk membunuh Itachi kembali lagi. Tapi, sebaiknya ia memusnahkan 'foto'nya yang ada di kamar Itachi.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya," kata Itachi sambil menyeringai. Ia membaca pikiran Sasuke dengan tepat. Sasuke melangkah pergi, tak menggubris gelak tawa tiga orang yang bisa dipastikan menertawakannya. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah. Mengenai laporan misi, ia sepakat dengan Itachi untuk memberikannya besok.

Kembali ke ruang tamu, sepertinya si kembar masih belum bosan menginterogasi paman mereka. Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan mereka lontarkan namun kepuasan belum mereka rasakan.

"Apa ji-san suka tomat?"

"Kadang-kadang,"

"Yah, tidak seru. Padahal tomat enak sekali lho! Um, kalau hobi ji-san apa?"

"Berlatih dan…" berhenti sejenak, menimbang apakah perlu mengatakan hal selanjutnya atau tidak. "Menemani Sasuke bermain," lanjut Itachi, sekilas kesedihan mampir di matanya ketika mengingat kenangan bersama sang adik.

"Eh, ternyata tou-san juga suka bermain ya?"

"Iya, tapi Sasuke selalu minta di ajari melempar kunai dan shuriken,"

"Kalau begitu ajari kami juga ya?" pinta Chie dengan tatapan memelas nan polos andalannya. Sebenarnya Itachi ingin menolak mengingat keduanya masih kecil. Tapi Shou terlanjur memberikan tatapan yang sama hingga ia tak kuasa mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Yeayy," seru keduanya, refleks memeluk pamanya. Hangat. Sudah lama Itachi tak merasakan dikelilingi oleh keluarga. Ia tak ingin kehilangan hal itu lagi. Semoga.

"Ji-san…"

"Ya?"

"Apa tou-san pernah mengalami cinta monyet?"

Itachi cukup terkejut. Darimana anak kecil seperti mereka mengetahui kata-kata tersebut? Mungkinkah ada benda yang menyiarkan film alay sok dramatis yang bisa meracuni psikologi anak di masa depan? Daripada menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, Itachi memprioritaskan pertanyaan keponakannya. Ia pun menceritakan sepenggal masa lalunya.

*Flashback*

Senja yang menguning mungkin kurang tepat menggambarkan langit yang mencampur warna oranye, merah, dan biru di ufuk barat. Matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam, pertanda siang belum berganti malam. Jalanan desa Konoha ramai, dipenuhi warga yang kebanyakan berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Rumput menari bersama angin di sepanjang danau yang sering dilalui duo Uchiha muda, Itachi dan Sasuke, ketika mereka pulang berlatih. Bocah berusia sekitar lima tahun bersenandung kecil digendongan anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang notabene adalah kakaknya. Berjalan sekaligus menikmati sisa kejayaan sang mentari sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka di sore hari.

Pandangan bocah mungil yang duduk di bahu sang kakak beredar kemana-mana. Kedua bola matanya seolah menyapu apa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Hingga sesosok anak kecil yang duduk di pinggir danau menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Um, nii-chan, bisa kita kesana sebentar?" tanya Sasuke kecil sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok kuning yang menghadap matahari.

Itachi mengiyakan keinginan adiknya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri bocah seusia sang adik dan menurunkan adiknya di sana. Kesepian adalah hal pertama yang dapat disimpulkannya dari kumpulan emosi pada wajah si blonde.

"Hai, aku Sasuke, namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bocah tersebut. Yang bersangkutan malah memasang raut kebingungan. Sasuke pun menarik tangan bocah itu. Awalnya si bocah ragu, pasalnya belum ada yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya selama ini.

"Na-ru-to," kata si pirang pemilik nama Naruto tersebut. Kesedihan yang tampat di wajahnya digantikan oleh seulas senyum yang sukses membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Bahkan Sasuke lupa melepaskan tangan Naruto yang digenggamnya.

*Flashback End*

"Sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah absen menemui Naruto. Bahkan dia pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukai Naruto," kata Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Eh? Ternyata tou-san sudah mencintai kaa-san sejak kecil?" pekik Chie. Ia tak pernah tau ada kejadian semacam itu diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Tou-san memang setia pada kaa-san. Tou-san tidak pernah selingkuh," tambah Shou.

Itachi ingin menggelengkan kepala mendengar kata-kata kedua keponakannya. Dia mempertimbangkan untuk pergi ke masa depan dan memusnahkan hal yang mengotori kepolosan dua keturunan Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Ji-san apa-"

"Shou-kun, Chie-chan, sebaiknya simpan pertanyaan kalian dulu. Ji-san kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat," sela Naruto. Barusan ia bersikap seperti ibu sekaligus adik ipar yang baik.

Si kembar agak kesal mendengar perintah kaa-san mereka. Tapi, mereka juga bisa melihat kalau Itachi kelelahan. Mereka pun menurut dan beranjak dari pangkuan sang paman, sambil menggerutu tentunya.

"Kamarmu sama dengan yang dulu kurasa," ujar Naruto, sekadar basa-basi. Itachi hanya membalas dengan gumaman seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke. Itachi pun berdiri dari sofa, berjalan menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

"Itachi?" seru Naruto, menghentikan langkah si empunya nama. Itachi berbalik menghadap Naruto. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Naruto terlihat bimbang. "Um, boleh kupanggil Ita-" Glup. Naruto tak tahu apakah harus melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak, tapi Itachi belum juga menyelanya.

"Itachi-nii?" akhirnya rampung juga frasa yang ingin diucapkan Naruto. Ia menunduk, tak ingin bertatap muka dengan Itachi. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena seenaknya memanggil nama orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

"Tentu Naruto, bukankah kau memang adikku?" kata Itachi sambil lalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung.

"Apa barusan Itachi bilang kalau aku adalah adiknya? A-adik i-ipar?" gumam Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia teringat peristiwa yang melibatkan dirinya dan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Arggh, kenapa tadi dia malah meladeni perbuatan Sasuke seolah memang menginginkannya.

Naruto menegaskan bahwa dirinya masih normal. Ia masih menyukai perempuan. Namun bayangan akan Sasuke tak bisa menghilang begitu saja. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan tersebut, namun percuma.

Ditambah lagi Itachi yang mengingatkan kenangan masa kecilnya tentang Sasuke. Naruto tahu Itachi tidak bohong. Selama ini Naruto memang lupa tentang penembakan Sasuke di pinggir danau karena sejak pembantaian itu Sasuke tak pernah menemuinya lagi. Entah mengapa terselip rasa kecewa ketika mengingatnya.

"Arrghh, otak berhentilah memikirkan Sasuke," teriak Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya makin berantakan seiring tangan tan itu mengacak-acaknya. Ah, bagaimana jika dia memikirkan kelezatan ramen paman Teuchi saja?

"Ramen, ramen, ramen," ucap Naruto berulang. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa menyingkirkan Sasuke dari benaknya.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, Sasuke," Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa kata "Sasuke" baru saja keluar dari mulutnya?

"Hn, Dobe," terdengar suara bariton dari ujung tangga lantai dua.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, tepat enam puluh detik setelah memejamkan matanya, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh si kembar yang seenaknya membangunkan dia. Mereka bilang ada yang aneh dengan Naruto dibawah sana. Katanya mereka tak digubris oleh Naruto. Dan lagi, tampang Naruto sudah seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Maka disinilah Sasuke, menjawab panggilan tak sengaja Naruto.

Deg. Naruto sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Hanya seorang yang memanggilnya Dobe. Kenapa Sasuke datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih? Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, Naruto pergi keluar entah kemana. Rupanya ia masih sangat ingin menghindari Sasuke.

"Tuh kan, kaa-san jadi aneh," komentar Chie.

"Sebaiknya Tou-san mencari tahu," tambah Shou, kedengarannya cukup bijak.

"Hn,"

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, sedang tak ingin bersusah payah mencari Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto memang mebutuhkan waktu sendiri. Dan Sasuke tentu tak akan membuang waktu hanya untuk mendapati Naruto menghindarinya jika ia menemui si pirang.

Shou dan Chie tak peduli lagi kelakuan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka tahu tou-sannya mengerti kaa-sannya lebih baik dari mereka. Jadi mereka setuju saja dengan sikap Sasuke. Lagipula sepertinya bermain lebih menyenangkan daripada mengurusi permasalahan orang dewasa. Biasanya sebentar lagi Iruka atau siapapun yang tidak ada misi akan menjemput mereka. Mengingat latihan Naruto dengan jurus barunya belum rampung.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Mentari telah meninggalkan singasananya, digantikan bulan yang juga memancarkan cahaya sang mentari. Suasana yang makin sepi menandakan malam kian larut. Makan malam yang hanya diisi Sasuke, Itachi, dan si kembar sudah selesai sejak tadi. Naruto tak kelihatan sepanjang hari. Sepertinya dia memang menghidar dari Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Matanya terfokus pada pintu kayu yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Sejak tadi ia memang menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pirang yang dirindukannya, meski ia tak mau mengakui hal itu.

Jarum jam terus bergerak, menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suara di ruang tamu. Tengah malam sudah lewat, Naruto belum juga tiba. Sasuke menjadi kesal sendiri. Itachi sudah tertidur bersama kedua keponakannya di kamar Itachi, sementara ia masih saja menjaga pintu yang tak dikunci. Ia menunggu Naruto yang ia yakin seratus persen tidak membawa kunci cadangan.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya, berniat mencari Naruto diluar sana. Namun urung dilakukannya karena pintu itu terbuka. Naruto berdiri di depan sana, tak bergerak seinchi pun. Lagi-lagi orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini ada dihadapannya.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, kini Sasuke dan Naruto duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu. Tak ada frasa yang keluar dari celah bibir mereka. Kesunyian yang menyesakkan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam imaji masing-masing, tak menggubris satu sama lain.

Jarum jam telah berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, menandakan menit telah berganti jam. Namun diantara keduanya tak tercipta momen apapun. Hanya kondisi statis, terdiam, tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan tidur sekalipun. Ya, keduanya masih terbangun.

Kenapa salah satu mereka tak kunjung menyudahi perang dingin ini? Apa Naruto tidak bosan dengan suasana semacam ini? Bukankah Sasuke juga lebih suka mendengar kecerewetan Naruto daripada mendapati si pirang itu mengunci mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto asal, akhirnya memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Hn,"

"Jangan bilang kau sedang menungguku,"

"Hn,"

"Ck, apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Gah, bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain Teme?"

"Hn," seringai kini tercipta di wajah porselen tersebut.

"Bukk," sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di wajah Sasuke. "Jangan memandangiku dengan seringai mengerikan itu Teme,"

"Bukk," tidak terima dipukul, Sasuke pun membalas. Sudut bibir Naruto sedikit robek karena tak siap menghadapi pukulan Sasuke.

"Kuterima tantanganmu Teme," seru Naruto dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Mereka pun kembali baku hantam layaknya dua orang anak kecil berkelahi memperebutkan sesuatu. Mengenang masa lalu mereka yang berisi pertengkaran. Senyuman tak luput dari keduanya. Siapapun yang melihat seorang Uchiha tersenyum saat ini, kalian tidaklah berhalusinasi.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Saling berhadapan dengan jarak sejauh tiga meter. Lebam menghiasi permukaan kulit mereka. Barang-barang berserakan di ruangan tempat mereka beradu. Paling tidak kerusakannya tidak parah, hanya beberapa pecahan dan sobekan di sana-sini. Beruntung mereka sama sekali tidak menggunakan jutsu mereka.

Naruto melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya. Ke kiri, tepat seperti prediksi Sasuke. Si raven pun menangkap tangan Naruto dan mengunci pergerakannya. Naruto ganti menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, namun sayang Sasuke juga menangkapnya.

"Sret," Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto mendekat. Mencuri sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir Naruto yang berdarah. Hanya sepersekian detik ia menempelkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ck, awas kau Teme," seru Naruto, menyusul Sasuke yang membuang chakra dengan menggunakan jutsu untuk cepat sampai di kamarnya.

Hentakan kaki yang diringi dengan gerutuan kesal bernada tak suka menggema di sepanjang lorong mansion Uchiha. Naruto sedang tidak mood meniru cara Sasuke. "Brak," kayu yang bertumbukan dengan tembok menghasilkan suara keras. Beruntung suara-suara itu tak membangunkan si kembar.

Nafas Naruto terputus-putus. Mansion Uchiha yang terlalu luas plus perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke barusan membuatnya lelah. Sementara ia memasuki kamar benuansa khas Sasuke itu, sang raven sudah terlelap, lebih tepatnya pura-pura terlelap di kasur king size miliknya.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku Teme," teriak Naruto, menyingkap selimut Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bergeming, malas meladeni Naruto. Sosok berkulit tan tersebut itu mendekati Sasuke. Tangan Naruto terulur ke arah kerah Sasuke, mencengkramnya, berniat meneruskan ada tinju yang tertunda. Namun bukannya menarik kerah tersebut kearahnya, Naruto malah di tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Bruk." Naruto terjatuh di atas kasur. Tangan Sasuke melingkar dipinggangnya. Posisinya kini sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, kalau tak mau dibilang menempel. Wajah Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan Naruto. Kelopak mata yang menutup, hidung mancung, dan yang terakhir bibir yang biasanya menyeringai kearahnya. Untuk sekian detik, Naruto mengagumi wajah sang rival sebelum ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Gah, Teme lepaskan aku," teriak Naruto sambil berontak.

Bukannya lepas, pelukan Sasuke malah kian erat. Naruto kembali berontak seraya mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Namun percuma, ia bahkan tak bisa melonggarkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke mempunyai tenaga yang lebih besar darinya.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah Naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu pengganti agar berpindah tempat dari jangkauan Sasuke? Merasa idenya tidak buruk, Naruto berniat menggunakannya, sebelum suara bariton berbisik di telinganya.

"Biarkan seperti ini," bisik Sasuke, seolah mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan Naruto.

Bisikan itu menggelitik telinganya, ditambah hembusan nafas Sasuke yang dapat dirasakannya. Namun ia terdiam. Tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa ia merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain ketakutan menghantuinya. Ia takut bila terlanjur menyukai suasana seperti ini lalu Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Naruto pun tak lagi memberontak. Ia merasa tak ada salahnya tidur seperti ini. Perlahan ia pun memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya berharap ketika ia bangun nanti Sasuke tetap ada di sampingnya. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

Samar-samar terdengar kicauan burung bersahutan mengudara di pagi hari. Gemerisik dedaunan pun mengiringi bagai melodi. Langit bewarna biru bersih tanpa satupun awan menggantung disana. Suasana yang damai nan menyenangkan di kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman. Kesadarannya mulai terusik, menandakan ia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Tak lama kemudian bola mata sapphire itu nampak di balik kelopak mata tan yang terbuka. Seketika, sapphire itu membola saat melihat hanya kosong yang menyapanya.

Kalut. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke tak ada dihadapannya. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa semalam ia tidur dengan Sasuke. Ketakutannya menjadi nyata, Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ah, tapi sepertinya ia tidak menyadari tangan porselen yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ohayou Dobe," seru sebuah suara di belakangnya. Kala itu barulah kesadaran Naruto terkumpul sempurna. Ia bisa meraskan punggungnya yang menempel dengan dada bidang Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Ketakutan yang terburu menguasainya membuatnya tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

Naruto tak bersuara sepatah kata pun. Hanya saja, ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai bermasalah. Sasuke itu hanya rivalnya, temannya, sahabatnya. Hubungan diantara mereka tak pernah lebih dari ketiga hal tersebut. Tapi mengapa kini ia menginginkan hal yang lain?

Naruto merenungkan perasaannya, pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Sementara, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto. Keadaan tersebut bertahan lama hingga bau masakan yang menggoda menghampiri indera penciuman mereka. Tunggu dulu, memang siapa yang memasak?

"Menyingkir dariku Teme," ujar Naruto. Sebelum Sasuke membalas, Naruto sudah menyingkirkan tangannya, kemudian berlari keluar.

Bunyi langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar berisik, mungkin karena langkahnya tergesa-gesa. Naruto terburu-buru menuruni tangga, takut ada apa-apa dengan dapur. Pasalnya, si kembar pernah hampir menghancurkan dapur ketika ia terlambat bangun pagi.

Naruto melirik jam di ruang keluarga yang dilaluinya. Pukul sembilan lebih lima. Sial, bagaimana ia bisa tertidur begitu lama. Bersama seseorang yang seenaknya memeluknya pula. Tak membuang waktu untuk memikirkan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi, ia pun menfokuskan diri pada perjalanannya ke dapur.

"Haah, haah, haah," bunyi nafas terengah-engah mengalihkan tiga keturunan Uchiha yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ketiganya melihat ke arah Naruto yang baru saja tiba di dapur dengan raut heran. Naruto terlihat layaknya habis dikejar sesuatu.

"Ohayou kaa-san," kata Shou dan Chi berbarengan. Mereka pun kembali menyibukkan diri menata peralatan makan di ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Itachi. Ia tengah mengaduk-aduk masakannya yang masih berada dalam panci di atas kompor.

Naruto ternganga sesaat. Kemudian ia menghela nafas lega, setidaknya apa yang dipikirkannya tidaklah terjadi. Dapur itu masih baik-baik saja dengan berbagai masakan yang sudah disiapkan. Mungkin Itachi yang melakukannya. Ck, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kehadiran Itachi? Mungkin karena pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak apa Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto. Agak aneh memang menggunakan panggilan semacam itu, tapi Naruto menyukainya. Naruto pun membantu Itachi dengan membawa sajian yang telah siap ke atas meja.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyusul. Ia kelihatan sudah rapi dengan kaos pendek bewarna biru gelap, mirip dengan yang sering dipakainya selama sewaku masih di tim tujuh. Tapi kaosnya lebih besar, mungkin punya Itachi. Sementara itu celana panjang bewarna hitam melekat di kakinya.

Sarapan berlangsung tenang, tanpa suara. Kecanggungan masih terasa antara Sasuke dan Itachi. Tapi, penyebab utama keheningan yang tercipta adalah semua orang yang sibuk memikirkan hal yang sama. Yaitu keputusan yang akan dijatuhkan pada Sasuke dan Itachi hari ini.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Saat ini Naruto tengah mondar-mandir di depan kantor Hokage. Bukannya tak ingin masuk, namun Naruto, Shou, dan Chie dilarang masuk. Kontras dengan Naruto yang telihat sangat cemas dan tak bisa diam, Shou dan Chie duduk tenang sambil menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kaa-sannya. Ck, dasar Uchiha.

Sementara itu di dalam kantor hokage terdapat tujuh orang yang tengah bersitegang. Lebih tepatnya lagi Tsunade yang tengah menentang tiga orang tetua, yakni Homura, Koharu dan Danzo. Suasananya sama sekali tidak kondusif, mengingat tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam perdebatan ini.

Tatapan tidak suka maupun tidak setuju dilayangkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Tsunade masih bersikukuh untuk membela duo Uchiha sedangkan para tetua menginginkan mereka dihukum mati. Sementara itu duo Uchiha hanya menatap datar perang tak kasat mata antara Tsunade dan para tetua.

"Mereka berdua tak pernah merugikan desa Konoha selama menjadi missing-nin," kata Tsunade beralasan.

"Tapi mereka pernah menghianati desa Konoha. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan melakukannya lagi," balas Homura tak mau kalah.

"Mereka sudah membuktikan kesetiaan mereka dengan membunuh Orochimaru dan antek-anteknya,"

"Tapi mereka tidak membunuh Kabuto,"

"Hal itu bisa dimaklumi mengingat Kabuto tidak jelas berpihak pada Akatsuki atau Orochimaru. Selain itu ada desas-desus mengenai orang yang menyebarkan ramalan masa depan sehingga Kabuto bisa kabur," jelas Tsunade.

"Tapi-"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti egois?" potong Tsunade cepat, nada sinis kentara sekali dalam ucapannya.

Para tetua terdiam, membuat suasana makin tak nyaman. Udara di sana seolah mati oleh pikiran-pikiran beku di dalamnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, menanti sesorang menghilangkan keheningan yang ada.

"Sasuke boleh kau lepaskan,"

Seketika itu Tsunade menghela nafas lega, namun detik berikutnya ia menatap tajam ke arah orang yang mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya amarahnya memuncak

"Tapi tidak dengan Itachi, ia telah membantai klannya sendiri,"

Munculnya kata 'pembantaian klan' memperburuk suasana. Sasuke tak segan-segan memperlihatkan amarahnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah berusaha memaklumi kakaknya, namun jika hal 'itu' diungkit terus-menerus, rasanya ia bisa berubah pikiran.

"Apa maksudmu Homura?" sengit Tsunade. Ia mengetahui sudah mengetahui kebenaran dibalik pembantaian klan Uchiha. Membuatnya makin tidak suka dengan sikap para tetua.

"Bukankah pembantaian itu a-"

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau keluar," potong Itachi sebelum Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Alasannya karena kondisi Sasuke yang tak memungkinkan untuk menerima penjelasan Tsunade. Selain itu ia juga tak ingin Sasuke tahu mengenai alasan dibalik pembantaian tersebut.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Heran, ingin tahu, marah, benci, dan berbagai emosi lainnya campur aduk, tersirat dari iris onyxnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud sang kakak meyuruhnya pergi.

Itachi yang berada tepat di samping sang adik mengacak rambut raven melawan gravitasi itu, sambil menyuruh Sasuke pergi. Sasuke tidak suka dengan perlakuan kakaknya. Karena hal itu sekali lagi membuatnya mengingat masa kecilnya, sama seperti masakan Itachi tadi pagi. Ia merasa diperlakukan layaknya 'Sasuke anak-anak'.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Tsunade sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan hokage. Tsunade mengangguk, mempersilahkan Sasuke pergi, meski dalam hati ia heran dengan tindakan Itachi. Bukankah kalau Sasuke mengetahui semuanya, hubungan mereka akan lebih baik?

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu, ucapan Deidara terngiang di kepalanya. "Ah tidak, bukannya konoha menghianatimu Itachi?" Sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya heran sekaligus penasaran.

Menilik perilaku Itachi tadi sepertinya apa yang dibicirakan mereka di dalam ada hubungannya dengan kalimat Deidara. Lagi-lagi sang kakak berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar sambil menyembunyikan keberadaan chakranya sebaik mungkin.

"Pembantaian itu adalah keinginan hokage ketiga dan para tetua," ucap Itachi bernada dingin.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya dari luar tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Ia hampir-hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya seblum Tsunade menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Klan Uchiha berniat memberontak. Uchiha Itachi sebagai ketua ANBU memberikan informasi kepada Konoha mengenai pemberontakan klannya. Hokage ketiga, dan juga kalian bertiga meminta Itachi untuk membunuh klannya sendiri agar tidak terjadi peperangan," jelas Tsunade.

"Kalian masih ingin menganggapnya penghianat Konoha?" sarkas Tsunade. Ia merasa menang melihat perubahan raut wajah ketiga orang tua yang selalu membatasinya tersebut.

Para tetua merasa marah dan juga kalah. Mereka tak bisa membantah pernyataan Tsunade. Mau tidak mau mereka pun menyetujui keputusan Tsunade dan memilih pergi dari ruangan hokage secepatnya.

"Kurasa kau dan adikmu boleh tinggal di Konoha. Beberapa orang ANBU akan mengawasi kalian selama setahun. Katakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak membuat masalah," kata Tsunade.

"Hn,"

"Kau boleh pergi,"

Itachi pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Tsunade menghela nafas lelah. Ia hanya bisa berharap keputusan yang diambilnya tidaklah salah. Terkadang menjadi hokage terasa sangat berat. Kadang ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima jabatan ini. Kapan ya ia bisa pensiun?

"Shizune, ambilkan aku sake," pintanya pada asistennya.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh-"

"Cepat ambilkan saja," pintanya lagi, memotong kalimat Shizune.

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi melawan keinginan atasannya, Shizune pun menurut. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa Tsunade merasa lelah dan stres. Masalah mengenai Uchiha memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kantor Hokage. Penjelasan yang baru saja didengarnya membuatnya tampak linglung. Ia tak menyangka, kakaknya menyembunyikan rahasia besar darinya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak menyalahkan kakaknya, tapi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah membenci Itachi sekian lama.

Mengapa kakaknya menyembunyikan itu semua darinya? Mengapa kakaknya tidak membunuhnya? Mengapa ia dengan mudahnya membenci kakaknya? Mengapa dan mengapa lainnya silih berganti memenuhi otak Sasuke

Sasuke terus berjalan sambil menatap kosong apa yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini ia membutuhkan sesorang yang setidaknya bisa menenangkannya. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan itu sendirian. Naruto, ya Naruto lah yang saat ini ada dipikirannya. Ia harus segera bertemu Naruto. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Sayangnya orang pertama yang ditemuinya bukanlah Naruto.

"Um, hai Sasuke," sapa Sakura yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia bahkan seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Niat awal Sakura untuk menemui Tsunade sementara tertunda. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke tidak dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja. Ia pun berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke, berniat mengecek keadaan si raven.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura begitu ia sampai di dekat Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tapi kali ini ia meghentikan langkahnya karena Sakura menghalanginya. Ia masih berkutat dengan benaknya yang memproses informasi mngejutkan tadi, sehingga saraf pusatnya belum memerintahkan dirinya untuk menyingkirkan Sakura dari hadapannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sakura pun berinisiatif menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Suhunya biasa saja, tak ada tanda bahwa Sasuke sedang demam. Padahal Sasuke lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan terlihat sedang tak enak badan.

"Sasuke sebaiknya kau beristirahat," kata Sakura. Ia hendak menggenggam tangan Sasuke, berniat membatu si raven. Tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Minggir Sakura," ucap Sasuke, terlihat sedikit marah.

Baru saja Sasuke tersadar sepenuhnya. Dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Setelah itu ia baru menyadari keadaannya dengan Sakura. Pastilah Naruto salah paham akan hal ini. Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura lagi Sasuke pun menhampiri Naruto.

"Ayo Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Naruto.

"Kami pergi dulu Sakura-chan," kata Naruto tepat sebelum Sasuke menyeretnya pergi. Cengiran yang biasanya diberikan Naruto untuk Sakura tak tampak kali ini.

Naruto hanya mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura. Yang jelas ia tidak suka Sasuke didekati oleh orang lain. Apakah ia cemburu?

Naruto digandeng, lebih tepatnya diseret ke arah Shou dan Chie yang tengah menunggu mereka. Naruto menatap sendu punggung Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ingin memiliki Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri hadir di hatinya. Tapi, benarkah itu yang diinginkannya?

"Em, Tou-san, kaa-san, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chie khawatir. Pasalnya Naruto terlihat seperti tak bernyawa, dan keadaan Sasuke tidak lebih baik dari Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya. Hanya berhenti di depan kedua anak mereka yang bingung dengan tindakan mereka.

"Kalau kaa-san dan tou-san sedang ada masalah, kami memang tidak bisa membantu. Tapi kaa-san dan tou-san harus tahu kalau kami sayang kalian," kata Chie mewakili Shou.

Shou dan Chie menubruk kedua orang tua mereka dan memeluknya. Kehangatan dari tangan-tangan mungil itu sampai pada Naruto maupun Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman pun terlukis di wajah mereka. Tangan tan dan porselen itu membelai lembut puncak kepala Shou dan Chie. Tak perlu sepatah kata untuk menjelaskan bahwa mereka ada untuk satu sama lain. Mereka bersyukur, Shou dan Chie telah hadir di dunia ini.

Sakura mengetahui kalau Sasuke lebih memilih Naruto daripada dirinya. Ia menggeram marah, tangannya mengepal erat. "Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh monster pirang itu kepada Sasuke?" batinnya tak suka. Ia pun mengikuti kemana perginya Sasuke dan Naruto.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Sakura membuatnya makin membenci si pirang. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini ia selalu membayangkan dirinya menikah dan punya anak bersama Sasuke. Tapi kenyataan berbanding terbalik dari khayalannya. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Sasuke, Naruto, dan dua bocah kecil yang mengaku sebagai anak mereka.

Tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran masuk ke dalam otak Sakura. Yang membuat Sasuke bersama Naruto, yang membuatnya diabaikan oleh Sasuke adalah kedua anak itu. Sakura membenci mereka berdua. Ia pikir keberadaan merekalah yang membuatnya kalah dari Naruto.

Sepertinya ada rencana bagus untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarga di depannya itu. Sebuah seringai pun terpatri di wajah Sakura, diikuti sebuah rencana yang tertulis rapi dibenaknya. Ia akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka dan menciptakan kebahagiaan untukknya.

To Be Continued . . .

Akhirnya UAS fuu selesai juga sih, tapi minggu depan udah try out. Huft sibuk. Selain itu Fuu lagi galau mau kuliah dimana lagi. Sudah ada pilihan sih, cuma ya gitu deh. Masih mikirin resikonya.

Ah sudahlah, bagaimana chapter ini? Makin aneh?

Okey, Fuu pergi dulu, sampai jumpa! /menghilang/


End file.
